The Witch Boy Gets
by Kaien Brief
Summary: Sequel to "What the Witch Boy Wants" it's five years later and Lenore has become a part time hero while Klarion is still a Lord of Chaos, what will happen when they reunite?
1. Chapter 1

**It's here! Finally! Sorry it took a while, I had school to worry about, ended up writing so many essays I didn't even want to look at Microsoft Word again for a long time (well long for me) then I started this amazing Harry Potter story I couldn't stop reading and an AiW 2010 epic and by epic I mean five books consisting of 189 chapters and not a bunch of short chapters either, I marvel at that girl's dedication to writing. They are called **_**Ultima Ratio**_** by Winterblume and **_**One Promise Kept**_** by Manniness for any Potter or Wonderland fans who may be reading this. **

**Basically I took a break but I'm back so let's start ****The Witch Boy Gets**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or its characters, just this story and its predecessor **

Five years later; London, England:

"Duck!" Zatanna Zatara's voice rang out over the sound of the rather loud museum alarm. Thugs with some big guns and unusually strong body armor were trying to fight their way past the two magicians and their witch friend. However the heroes weren't so keen on allowing them to leave with their loot.

"To your right!" Zatara yelled. The father and daughter had been doing this for a while; they knew the drill and were rather calm as they fought. The third person however wasn't too sure.

Lenore Raven cast her spells with precision and skill. She was a naturally skilled witch who could one day become a master of the mystic arts however she was not one yet and she was anxious behind her composed façade no matter how much experience against villains she seemed to gather. She became a part time crime fighter in her mid teens training under Zatara's guidance. He was not a perfect mentor since his magic was slightly different than hers; she needed no wands or incantations and therefore had to teach herself many things but she was still grateful for what he could provide. Around the time of her training, Zatara began giving his daughter more freedom and the two girls became partners and very close friends.

One of the guns' modified bullets went flying towards Lenore and she blocked it with a shield. Said shield then began to morph into something like a glowing golden rope and wrapped around a trio of gunmen ten feet in front of Lenore. She tossed them to the side as one yelled out something about getting back at 'magic girl' causing Lenore to roll her eyes. Villains really were unimaginative when trying to come up with names. She only did this part time and only the small jobs so she never felt the need for an alias but maybe she should come up with one before the media makes up something stupid like they did with Kid Flash. She was contemplating calling herself the Raven (simple, mysterious, hiding in plain sight) and decided that it had most likely been taken already as she sent an energy blast into another man's solar plexus.

To her left her partners were just about finished with the rest of the gunmen and the stolen property poofed back into the museum. Lenore sighed in relief, her job was done and she would soon be able to relax unless the League had something else for her to do, relaxing was a rare thing in the young woman's life now. But she would not change it, not one detail not even her original teacher. Zatara and the League have never been comfortable with the fact that Lenore learned magic from Klarion and they certainly were not keen on how similar their magic styles were or Lenore's adamant objections to Klarion being punished for his crimes against her even after all these years have passed. The subject was avoided though and only arose whenever Klarion was causing trouble. When that happened Lenore was kept far away from the witch boy, it was not safe for her to be near him in case she turned to his side or if he wanted her back as his hostage. Lenore could understand their precautions but she thought it was ridiculous she wasn't allowed to see his criminal file or even a glimpse at his picture. _I wonder if he has aged at all?_

Suddenly a hand rested on Lenore's shoulder effectively pulling her out of her reverie, "Hey it's time to go home, besides don't you have a date to go to?" Zatanna smiled at her older friend. Said friend observed her and took note of her appearance: black curly hair the same shade as her own, bright blue eyes, white shirt, yellow vest, black jacket and shorts, and a pretty face. Lenore was dressed similarly but with a dark green vest that matched her eyes, pants instead of shorts, and her hair pulled back into a messy bun.

"No that's not till next weekend," Lenore commented.

Zatanna looked at her oddly, "You are happy with Jeremy, right?"

"Yeah sure, no need to worry I'm twenty years old I know what I'm doing."

"Oh all right miss I-can-take-care-of-myself, see ya later."

"See ya." The younger walked away to her father and they left for their home. Lenore watched them leave before ascending into the air in a manner much like the witch boy's and left for Star City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_She's become very talented.'_ This thought from the mind of an observer not too far off hiding in the shadows. _'Has it really been five years since I've seen her?'_ Brown eyes gazed at the young witch admirably. Five years, five years since he first taught her to shoot an energy blast and erect a shield, five years since he saw her pretty face. But she wasn't pretty anymore Klarion realized. His observations confirmed this; she was not pretty, she was beautiful.

She had grown up and changed. No longer did the fifteen year old girl with her bangs and naivety exist. Bangs had grown out so that they blended in with the rest of her wavy locks, eyes had somehow became an even darker and more alluring shade of green, and at least two inches had been added in height. Her body had filled out with the curves of womanhood while still looking slender and her face looked more mature and in Klar's opinion, more attractive. There was no doubt that her naivety was gone now that she fought crime. Klarion was not too happy with that thought, what kind of villains did she fight? What sort of crimes did she see now? Why was she fighting in the first place? Talented as she may be the witch boy did _not _like the thought of his Lenore in a combat situation.

He had missed her, had wanted her back since she left but unfortunately after getting out of Belle Reve Klarion had business to attend to. But now he was here so close to her and he wondered why he hadn't seen her since his freedom. The eldest magician always attended missions that involved him and many times brought his daughter, why did Lenore not join? Did she not want to see him? Was that why she wouldn't testify all those years ago? As pleased as he was about that he had looked forward to seeing her again. Perhaps Lenore didn't know, perhaps the heroes hid her from him. Klarion scoffed, annoyed at the thought anyone would dare keep something he wanted away from him.

He gazed at her retreating form and fought the urge to go after her, he was here for business and the girl's- no, the woman's presence was mere coincidence. He would see her soon and she would be his. He'd need a new strategy though since kidnapping would not work this time. Perhaps he should try asking her out on a date like she had suggested to him once long ago.

He turned away and walked out of the shadows, his now older body came out into view with an irked feline in tow. Now that he had seen Lenore all grown up Klarion was glad that he decided to age himself a year ago after people continued to treat him like a child. Physically he was a couple years older than Lenore, a few inches taller, and developed a more muscled but still lean build.

Shaking his head to clear it of all thoughts about Lenore and concentrated on his mission. Wouldn't want to be distracted when her new friends inevitably showed up would he?

Teekl sat back for a minute, she had admitted a while back that she was stupid to be jealous but she wasn't happy that the girl popped up again. _'I do not want to deal with a love sick Klarion a second time.'_

**I'm so happy this is finally here, sorry it's a little shorter but it is an intro. Please review I really don't want this to be one of those sequels that just ruins the story so I need advice to prevent that**

**(Oh and if you are wondering what is different between a magician and witch in the superhero world I'm not sure they just seem to have different powers EX: flying versus levitating on magical platforms)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad ya'll are happy with the beginning though I was disappointed to see three people take What the Witch Boy Wants off their favorites list as soon as it was posted :( Oh well the fans of this story so far are a gift horse and I shall not look it in the mouth.**

**I would also like to apologize in advance about inconsistent chapter lengths; I never really pay attention to my lengths once they go over 1000 words. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ**

**Notice: If my OC villain actually exists somewhere sorry, I didn't know**

A tall muscular man with brown hair and eyes was sitting down at a small little restaurant in downtown Star City. He was a running back for the local college and was describing a particularly exciting play his team accomplished at the last game to his raven haired girlfriend. Said girlfriend was wearing a plain black shirt, dark form fitting jeans, and black leather boots to match her jacket. Her legs were crossed and the top one foot swung back and forth counting the seconds going by as she dutifully nodded her at the boring tale. Lenore knew the spark from her relationship with Jeremy was gone, had been gone for quite some time really, but she felt there was still a chance to fix it so she stayed with him. Whether Jeremy realized this as well was unknown to her.

Suddenly her JL pager began beeping alerting her to the fact that she was needed elsewhere. The young hero pulled up some quick info about the crimes; there were two in the vicinity a high level priority crime that was quite close and a low level rather far away. Lenore pulled on her jacket and put her gunmetal gray motorcycle helmet- she had ridden here on the back of Jeremy's motorcycle- and turned to her now annoyed boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Jeremy but something has come up, I need to go." Lenore silenced the beeping as she got up to leave the restaurant as she turned Jeremy's strong arm grabbed her elbow.

"You always have to leave, it is ridiculous. How do I know you are not cheating on me?" his dull brown eyes questioned her seriously.

"Really Jeremy? You know me better than that," and with that the young woman yanked her arm away and walked away.

The man behind her sighed, "Do you at least need a ride?"

Without looking back she called behind her, "I'll get one." She walked out the door swiftly and melted in with the crowds of downtown Star City. As soon as she could Lenore snuck into an alleyway and reached into her pocket. Inside was her gunmetal gray motorcycle that she had charmed to be pocket sized. Shrinking things is a rather difficult trick that Lenore had yet to master but with some help from Wayne Tech magic and science made it possible. She set it down on the ground and let it grow to normal size as she tied her hair back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck.

With a roar from the engine Lenore zoomed out onto the city streets and turned on her headset in her helmet to find out exactly where she was going and what to expect.

"This is Lenore I'm en route about three miles northwest of location what am I dealing with."

"Oh hey Lenore," Zatanna's voice answered, "You're not actually going there you are going ten miles to the south."

"Why I'm closer to this one and I know no one else is here besides the one to the south is low priority."

"It's Black Knight," Lenore rolled her eyes at the sound of the new villain's name; he was a bit of a dumbass, "He's trying to steal some medieval armor from a museum he won't take you very long."

"And then I'll come help on the big job?" Lenore asked hopefully, it was the kind of job that would need back up if the level and warnings she was receiving on the pager meant anything.

"No, I'm sorry Lenore but… it's Klarion. You can't-"

"Yeah I know I'm not allowed near him. 'It's too dangerous.'" The last part was said mockingly.

"Lenore it's for your own protection, no need to be upset."

"My protection or yours?" the irritated witch questioned.

Zatanna sighed exasperatedly on the headset, "Really now?"

"Yes really Zatanna," Lenore sneered as she wove through the highway traffic at top speed, "Despite everything I do for you guys it's not enough for you to trust me. Do I need to be on alert full time instead of part? Or do I need to swear undying loyalty to Batman?" she spat.

"Lenore stop this right now!" Zatara's accented voice had replaced his daughter's, "Go to Black Knight and deal with him. Then go home."

"Don't worry sir I'll get Knight," she said taking off towards the exit that would take her straight to her destination.

"Black Knight and then home, do not confront Klarion understand?"

"I already told you I'll get Black Knight," and with that the headset was turned off by Lenore before she could get yelled at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lenore stood there, in uniform, in front of the warehouse Black Knight had led her to watching the authorities take the aforementioned villain away. Fifteen minutes, most of it spent running, and he was taken down by a simple blast. Honestly this guy was in way over his head.

Lenore looked down at her pager to see Klarion still hadn't been captured. She'd be in deep shit if she was found with Klarion but she had to go that way to go home anyway…

"A great job officers, your help is appreciated," Lenore announced signaling her departure. Checking to make sure she had everything Lenore took to the air and flew towards home and, coincidentally, Klarion.

She flew only a few miles before sensing his familiar aura. He was alone except for Teekl, he somehow had escaped whoever the league had sent after him. Lenore stealthily landed behind some boxes and watched her former captor to try and get a feel of the situation at hand. She wondered why he hadn't sensed her yet when Teekl sneak up beside her.

Lenore looked down at the feline with blood red eyes with a nostalgic fondness, "Hey Teekl, did ya miss me?" A quite ferocious hiss came from the cat and Lenore chuckled, "I'll take that as a no."

A deep masculine voice spoke behind Lenore, "Well did you miss me?"

Lenore did not recognize the voice and spun around quickly bringing her arm up diagonally across her body only to bring it quickly back down in a slicing motion. From her hand a golden blade like band of magically energy shot forth towards the unknown voice quickly countered with a red shield. The shield however wasn't strong enough and the blade sliced through it and cut the man's forearms. They were not deep cuts but they stung like hell and caused the man to grimace and curse.

"Shit Lenore, what was that for," the deep voice whined.

Green eyes lit up in recognition, "Klarion! What the Hell were you thinking don't scare me like that!" Klarion shot some energy at Lenore, grinning as he did so, and she easily dodged it.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hasty with your attacks," Klarion scolded, "who knows? That could've been Batman, he is following me you know."

"Ugh don't mention Bats right now, he's been getting on my nerves." Lenore created a golden rope and tried to tie up Klarion but his fire blasts ended up dissolving it.

"Oh really? And what did he do?"

Lenore smirked, "Sorry but I'm afraid I can't discuss group dynamics with you. Against League rules."

"It is?"

"Probably." Shots of energy were being blasted back and forth only to be foiled by basic shields. Both were capable of greater magic, both were aware that the other was holding back, but at the moment neither cared and the conversation continued with intermingled explosions in the background. "So Klar tell me if you don't age how come you look much older now than the last time I saw you?"

Klarion scoffed, "Of course I age, it's just different than how you age. Honestly I thought you would remember that."

"Well so-orry."

"Now may I ask a question? You do realize you are a witch yes? Then why are you dressed as a magician? Honestly all you need is a top hat and bow tie and you'd look just like that fool Zatara."

"Zatara is not a fool," Lenore defended, "and yes I know there is a difference I just didn't feel the need to put any more effort into my outfit. I'm quite lazy when it comes to clothes."

Klarion smirked and gazed at her, effectively pausing the 'fight.' "Well perhaps I should help you out." And with a snap of his fingers Lenore's outfit changed to a female version of his own with a skirt. Klarion grinned and continued to gaze at her almost leeringly.

"Hardy har har, very funny Klar." Lenore then snapped her own fingers changing back to her own outfit. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I'd be in if I wore that?" Despite how serious that sentence was Lenore couldn't help but let a mischievous smile on her face.

"Too bad, it looked good." Klarion grinned even more as another blast headed his way. "So _hero_ are your friends going to show up or are we just having a special little reunion?"

"I'm not even supposed to be here," she responded throwing another blast, this one was a little more advanced not only hitting an opponent but also burning him as well. Of course Klarion blocked it easily but acknowledged her effort with a smirk. "I'm not allowed near you."

"Well that explains a lot, do they think I'll kidnap you again?"

"That's the story."

Klarion suddenly transported himself right behind Lenore and he whispered in her ear, "Maybe I should kidnap you, or maybe I should just ask you on a date?"

Lenore couldn't believe it, after all these years and he still _liked_ her?

"Sorry but I think that's against the rules." Klarion wanted to retort and start yelling but then a batarang appeared in front of them.

"Well that's my cue to go, have fun with Bats." Next thing Klarion knew Lenore was gone, Batman had kicked him in the ribs, and Teekl was not having fun trying to hid from a determined Wonder Woman.

**AN: I just got Skyrim, don't expect to see me very often now. Sorry bout that, don't worry I'll still update, put too much time in this story to leave ya'll hanging plus it would just nag me in the back of my mind if I did. You know some reviews just might be able to lure me away from this wonderful digital land of elves and dragons. But for now *squeals happily as I run to open new game that will inevitably consume my free time***


	3. Chapter 3

**So due to my laptop being made for work only and not with gaming in mind the quality of Skyrim on here is not as amazing as it should be. Depressing really but now I don't have to worry about becoming addicted. Don't get me wrong though it is still an awesome game. Anyway here's a new chapter, a little longer than usual but I guess that makes up for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ**

Lenore walked in to her typical suburban house tired and worn out. The stress that came with her vigilante lifestyle always managed to sap her energy away even if barely any effort had been put forth in her work like tonight. But then again while Black Knight was an easy win and she wasn't _really_ trying to fight Klarion running away from Batman certainly made up for it. Of course running only prolonged the inevitable and the young woman groaned miserably at the thought of her eventual confrontation with Gotham's hero.

"Lenore? Are you home sweetie?" her mother's caring voice called out from the kitchen followed by a young child's exclamation, "Sissy's here?"

"Yes Mom I'm here," she walked in to the kitchen to find the two baking a load of cookies.

"Sissy! Sissy!" Allen, now six years old, came running to latch onto Lenore's legs. Lenore chuckled and picked up the little boy who immediately began to play with her hair which had been put back into a ponytail before arriving. "Your hair is really messy, were you on your motocycle again?"

Smirking at her brother's mispronunciation of 'motorcycle' she thought about how bad her hair must look, a combination of helmet hair and a bushy tangled mess. Normally she would fix it with magic but Allen was still too young to know about her powers since it could so easily slip through his lips. He did not understand the concept of a secret so nothing more than the simplest tricks were done in his presence. "Yeah I did Al and I went super fast," she said lifting him up in the air and spinning around as fast as she dared with her precious cargo.

He giggled uncontrollable even after Lenore stopped spinning. "So guys what's with all the cookies?"

"Allen's class is having a bake sale," their mother answered as she placed a tray of cookies on a cooling rack, "by the way Jeremy called, he wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh did he…" Lenore didn't bother to act like she cared, she was going to have to break up with him soon and her mother would find out about it soon enough.

The older woman frowned, "I'm going to give Allen a bath and put him to bed. I want to talk to you afterwards so don't go anywhere." Her voice was stern but her brown eyes were soft it was obvious she wanted to help her daughter.

"Okay Mom I'll be here."

XXXX

About forty five minutes later her mother walked back down the stairs to find Lenore sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine.

The older woman, named Margaret, interrupted her daughter with a smile, "I thought you didn't read gossip magazines? They were just trash that wasted money."

Lenore was not startled by her mother's appearance, not like she would have been years ago before the kidnapping, hardly anything startled her now. Instead she calmly looked over at her, who looked like a middle aged version of herself with very few differences, and explained, "Kate gave it to me, said there was an article about some new designer she thought I would like."

"Oh? And do you like him?"

Lenore shrugged, "He's alright."

"And how is Kate these days?"

"She's well, I don't see her very much anymore though. We've both gotten very busy since high school. When's Dad coming home from his business trip?"

"Next week." After a few more minutes Margaret gave up on letting Lenore start the real conversation. She knew something was wrong with her daughter but wanted her to bring it up. Unfortunately Lenore was going to stick with the small talk as long as she could. "Lenore what's going on with you and Jeremy?"

The young woman sighed, "Nothing Mom, but that's just the problem. Nothing is happening between us so I am going to break up with him."

"Well if that's what you need to do… But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

An eyebrow quirked, "Why do you think something is bothering me?"

"You just look so," she took a moment to find an appropriate word, "dead."

Lenore tried to put on a small smile for her mom, "I always look 'dead' it comes with the job."

"No, you always look dead tired this is different."

"How so?"

"Something is stressing you out more than usual." It wasn't a question or a guess, it was stated as a fact.

Lenore looked down at her hands and contemplated whether or not she should tell her mom. Her mother would surely freak out if she heard what had happened earlier that day but if Zatara or Batman came wanting to lecture her about her behavior then her mother deserved some forewarning. Lenore took a deep breath and mumbled, "I kinda disobeyed a direct order from Zatara and probably got the whole league pissed at me."

The confession was almost inaudible but Margaret heard and 'kind, understanding' mom was replaced by 'strict, what on Earth were you thinking' mom. "Repeat that for me please."

Lenore looked up at her mother, "I'm in trouble with the league."

"What did you do?" Each word was pronounced clearly and pointedly causing Lenore to wince on the inside, maybe a little on the outside too.

"You know how they don't trust me with any info on Klarion?" Margaret nodded, signaling her to continue. "Well today they sent me to take care of this idiot and on the way back I ran into Klarion." Anyone else hearing this would start to fawn over Lenore, asking if she was okay after such a horrid ordeal, but Margaret did not because she knew. Lenore had told her about the friendship she had developed with her captor while everyone else was left to wonder what things he did to her. Margaret was the only one who knew the true reason why Lenore would not testify against the Witch Boy in court.

"Now why would the League be angry that you 'ran into' someone?"

"Well I already knew that Klarion was there."

Margaret shook her head at her daughter. "So what did the League say?"

"They haven't talked to me yet. I snapped at Zatara and Zatanna earlier about the 'no trust' thing and I know Batman saw me with Klarion, maybe Wonder Woman did too, but they were too busy fighting him to question me. They'll definitely have a word with me about it soon though."

"Lenore why did you go? I know he was your friend but he's a villain. A high level super villain, Lord of Chaos for crying out loud. Why?"

"He was my friend Mom, don't you ever just want to see an old friend? Just to see how they are doing and reminisce even if you no longer talk to them?"

"Yes but my reminiscing never involves kidnapping. Is that what you were doing? Just talking? If Batman saw that do you realize what conclusions he may have drawn? Do you have any idea how much trouble you can be in right now?"

"Yes I do and I know I will have a lot of explaining to do when I'm finally summoned for a talk. Don't worry I will find a way out of this." Margaret looked doubtful but had to trust her daughter. She was on her own now, a full grown adult with problems at work that she needed to solve on her own. There was a tense silence after this, only interrupted by Lenore's pager.

"The moment of truth," she murmured sarcastically.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Mom."

Lenore got up and walked to her upstairs bedroom, locking the door behind her before answering the call. "Lenore here," her voice was calm and steady as she refused to give any hints as to the butterflies flying in her stomach. Lenore had always liked that feeling when it was in anticipation of some happy event but now it made her feel sick.

Batman's gruff voice was sharp and his words short, "Hall of Justice. Now." He stayed on just long enough to hear her say 'yes sir' before he hung up.

Lenore did not waste time, she magically changed into her uniform and flew out her window to the Hall. She flew faster than usual not wanting to upset Batman anymore than she already had. Her thoughts were scrambled flying this way and that in her head as half worried about her punishment, the other half wondered why she should be punished. She didn't do anything wrong if anything she helped by slowing Klarion down, keeping him in one spot while Batman and Wonder Woman caught up. So what if that wasn't running through her mind at the time, it was true. But of course no one would care; she was talking to the enemy, a former mentor some might say. Of course that would be all they focused on.

When she arrived at the Hall it was late and inside the Flash stood there waiting for her. He was much more laid back than the rest or the League and did not seem at all upset with her. "Come on I'll take you to the conference room."She followed him wondering how many heroes would be here to scold her not noticing that the Flash was being uncharacteristically silent; if she had she would have wondered if her first assumption about his opinion of her was wrong.

They stopped in front of a large set of double doors which Flash kindly opened for her. Lenore hesitated for a second before stepping closer, she had yet to see who was inside and she really didn't want to find out. In the corner of her eye she saw the Flash flash her a reassuring smile. _(no pun intended)_ The young witch held her head high, her shoulders back and her back straight, striding in looking like the picture of confidence.

Her eyes first fell on the head of the table where the infamous batglare emanated, on either side of Bats was Superman and Wonder Woman. Other attendees including Zatara, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and of course the Flash.

"Sit."

Lenore narrowed her eyes, not taking too kindly to being ordered like a dog, but obeyed just the same. The Flash, Green Arrow, and Aquaman all sat down as well but the rest stayed standing, fixing their disapproving stares upon her.

"You know why you are here Lenore and you better have a good reason for your actions." Lenore would've spoken then but Zatara stepped forward and began to lecture her.

"When I took you on as my apprentice you promised to follow my orders. Today not only did you disobey me but also everyone else in the League. You have been kept away from Klarion since your rescue with good reason and now you pull this little stunt! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am a hero am I not supposed to help in capturing villains?"

"You were specifically told to stay away from him!"

"It's not as if I went out of my way to find him," Lenore retorted as she stood up with her hands on her hips, "I found him, I fought him, and then I left when Batman came cause I knew I'd be in deep shit."

"You should have thought of that before fighting him."

Wonder Woman spoke up, "Fighting would not be the correct word, more like a friendly duel with conversation. Flirting even."

Lenore glared at the older woman who was now reminding her of those gossipy girls at school, always stirring the pot. "Any flirting was strictly on Klarion's side besides I'm not the only who has spoken to villains while fighting nor would I be the first to flirt had I done so. I did nothing wrong. I'll admit I was curious to see how he has changed over the years and as to why I'm can't know _anything_ about him now but that is just human nature, is it not?"

"It is," Batman answered, "but you have to control your curious nature. I am afraid you have lost our trust, you will still work with us but you will be under constant surveillance, understood?"

"Fine." She did not wait to be dismissed, she just left. Lenore was seething, how she wished Batman had just blown up at her so she could yell right back. It would've felt much better to yell at him than be somewhat civil towards him while hiding her anger.

No one followed her except the Flash who placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her trek towards the nearest exit. "Lenore it's okay, this happens to everyone."

"Does it really?" she snapped. She immediately felt bad about it after all she wasn't mad at Flash.

"Lenore you're right, you didn't do anything wrong but you just went about it the wrong way. I'm not sure how you should have but remember I got your back, kay?" He smiled at her again and she could not help but smile back. "That said you should still be careful around Klarion." Lenore's smile faltered. "Especially if he was flirting with you since that isn't normal for him, who knows what goes on in that kid's head."

Lenore gave him another small smile, "Thanks for the advice, I'll be fine."

**AN: I for one would never do anything to be put on Batman's bad side that is just a scary thought. Review if you want to stay on Batman's good side ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: I do not own YJ, ya'll should know that by now. And I've got to ask can I even still call Klarion a Witch **_**Boy**_** anymore? Probably not but I'll still call him that anyway**

The Witch Boy walked silently through the back door into a small white kitchen filled with freshly baked cookies. The kitchen was still warm from the heat that had been generated by the oven all day making the room feel more welcoming compared to the cold downpour that had begun outside. Teekl happily took advantage of this, bounding to the oven before shaking the water out of her wet fur.

"Quiet Teekl, we don't want to be caught. I'm sure Lenore will be less than happy to see me after we freak out her parents." And with that Klarion cast a spell to quickly dry himself off. After stealing a cookie he went on to observe the house he was currently occupying.

He was in the kitchen that took up the back right corner of the house's first floor (when looking from the back door in). The room was rather plain in terms of decoration; a small wooden table for four, kitchen supplies and appliances, and family pictures hanging on the walls. There were two open archways leading into other rooms. The one directly in front of him lead into a cozy little dining room decorated in warm colors and dark woods used for the eight person table and a cabinet filled with china. There was a large window looking out into the front yard and another open archway in the left wall. This archway appeared to lead in the same room as the second in the kitchen; straight into the living room. The living was in the front left corner and the left and right sides were separated from one another by the front doorway and a staircase which were connected by a small pathway. There were no walls separating the living room from the rest of the house except for the laundry room tucked in beside the stairs. That was all that could be seen here on the first floor. _'The bedrooms must all be upstairs.'_ But instead of going up there and trying to guess which room was Lenore's Klarion continued surveying the house. He sat down on the dark fake leather couch that was situated in front of the tv and saw that this room was decorated much like the dining room. Brown stucco walls, tan carpet, and dark wood or 'leather' furniture. The end tables and walls were covered with family photos, very few of which caught Klarion's eye since many of them were of a young boy. Klarion found children to be rather annoying but he did take note that the boy looked very similar to Lenore aside from his brown eyes.

But Klarion quickly realized that even more of the photos were of a little raven haired, green eyed girl growing up. He stood up and looked at the pictures with interest. There was a three year old girl going fishing with her father, a five year old baking a cake, a one year old covered in cake- this one invoked a chuckle- a school talent show, a spelling bee award, gymnastics competition, and many others. A few more made him laugh while others surprised him, _'Ballet? Who would have guessed?' _Klarion lost track of time when someone came in the front door dripping wet.

XXXXXXX

Lenore flew home faster than usual for two reasons: her anger and the rain. Today seemed to just hate her.

She finally caught sight of her home and landed quickly. She didn't take any precaution to see if anyone noticed the neighbor girl landing on her front porch since it was unlikely anyone could even see her through the sheet of water. The very soaked and very pissed off young woman stomped into her house completely oblivious to her house guests. Not that Klarion minded, gave him a chance to notice how the soaked clothes clung to her body, showing off just about everything. He forced his eyes back up to the back of her head, didn't want to be caught leering.

"Damn rain…" Lenore began to mumble, "Damn Batman, stupid effin' League, everything's just so freakin retarded."

"I really hope I'm not included in that," an amused voice startled her out of her little rant, "and damning Batman? You are a brave soul." Lenore turned to find Klarion as he chuckled the last part.

Lenore took the pins from her bun and began to wring out her now loose hair, "You escaped? I'm surprised Bats didn't bring up how that was my fault," she narrowed her eyes at him, "and yes you are included since you put me in this situation."

Klarion's look of amusement was replaced by one of irritation, "Of course I escaped, I would have even without your interference, and why the hell is this situation my fault? I don't even know what the situation is."

"Your magic lessons lead to me becoming a hero," she stated factually, "If you never kidnapped me I would never have been in the Justice League and I wouldn't be in deep shit now."

Klarion snickered and began to tease her in a baby voice which slowly went away, "Aw is Lenore in trouble because of little old me? Poor thing, how horrible it must be to get yelled at." Teekl rolled her eyes and settled herself comfortably on the sofa; this was going to take a while.

"I wish that was all they did. They are going to start spying on me now since I don't deserve the privilege of privacy," she bit out.

Klarion looked at her thoughtfully, "They think you're working with me I presume? Not a bad idea really."

"Not happening Klar, now explain to me why you're in my house." She gave him a pointed, accusing look as she went to the laundry room for a towel.

"The same reason you 'fought' me today, conversation and maybe I could a baby picture worthy of black mail," he snickered.

Lenore groaned, "Please don't tell me you've been looking through these pictures. What am I saying? Of course you have."

"Yes they are very interesting, never thought of you as a ballerina before," he said to her embarrassment. Her cheeks were red and she was desperately trying to get dry, Klarion took pity on her eventually. "Why don't you just use a drying spell?" and with a snap of his fingers she was dry.

She quirked an eyebrow, "I don't know if I should be thankful or irritated that it took you so long. And to answer your question I don't know that spell, pretty much self taught any magic I know."

"Perhaps I should tutor you, however Bats may not approve." Klarion walked over to an end table to look at a framed picture that caught his eye. It was Lenore and an athletic man about her age with brown hair and eyes, his arms wrapped around her showing they were more than friends. Their beaming smiles at the camera were happy and carefree.

"Oh gosh Bats probably is watching right now, you need to-"

"What is this?" His short clipped tone foreshadowed the upcoming tantrum. He picked up the picture and brought it to her, practically shoving it in her face.

"Keep it down, I don't want to wake anyone up," she scolded taking the picture from him. She immediately recognized it as a picture of herself with Jeremy when they first started dating about a year ago. "It's me and my boyfriend, why?"

"You have a boyfriend!" he almost screeched.

"Yes I do though I don't see how it's any of your business," she snapped right back.

Klarion was livid, she was seeing someone else? True they had not seen each other in a while but he didn't care. Lenore was his, he claimed her as such years ago even if she did not realize it. The thought of her with someone else was infuriating. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and grit his teeth trying not to explode. Lenore was confused and irked, she was still pissed about the day in general and this was not helping. Teekl just watched amused, _'This should be entertaining.'_

"Mind explaining why you care, Klar?"

He ignored her question, "Is this why you wouldn't answer my question earlier?"

"What question… oh," a look of understanding crossed her face, "Are you jealous Klarion?" Her face was a little too smug for his liking. "Calm down I'm breaking up with him anyway," Lenore paused to wonder why she felt the need to say that, "and, in case you've forgotten, I'm not really allowed to be near you."

Klarion calmed slightly when he heard she was leaving the idiot in the picture but was still upset she had ever spent any time with another man. That and was being forbidden from seeing her, again.

"My dating life is none of your concern, you don't control me. Never have, never will." Lenore shifted her weight slightly under his glare. "Now I must ask you to leave before Bats finds out about this if he hasn't already. I really don't plan on visiting Belle Reve due to associating with you."

Klarion was about to lose it again when a voice in his head stopped him. _"Bid your time, Klarion," _his familiar advised, _"You'll get better results that way. You look like a man now it's time you start acting and thinking like one."_

Klarion turned his head to stick his tongue out at the cat before letting himself take a deep breath and forced himself to relax his hands. "I will be seeing you around Lenore. I don't give a crap what that bat says. Until next time."

**AN: This was a hard chapter to write. Why? Because for some reason the muses and my brain decided that since I got a vacation for Christmas then they did too :(**

**Lenore has been very confrontational lately and that makes sense with the stress and situation but I tried to tone down the attitude a little in this chapter. **

**Feliz Navidad! Merry Christmas everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I feel so bad, it has been forever since I've updated, I'm so sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or Super Mario Smash Brawl (well I own the game, just not the rights)**

And he did see her, quite often despite the League's efforts. Any direct contact between them or acknowledgment from her was rare though; a glimpse from the corner of her eye, a note discreetly left where she would find it. Once he joined in a battle between Wotan and Zatara's team but Lenore was quickly taken away. The witch boy's sneaky behavior, Lenore's genuine ignorance of much of it, and the notes that never had anything more than insults for some heroes and bad attempts at flirting convinced many of the heroes that Klarion was stalking her. The main heroes were still suspicious especially Batman, but others had different theories. The story of how the two first met was quickly spread around and it was declared that Lenore was the innocent object of unwanted affection. Many of the women acted like mother hens around her while the men took up the overly protective father/big brother role and they worried about her well being. Given who Klarion was and his track record they had every reason to worry and Lenore should have been terrified. Despite what logic told her Lenore did not fear him, just like before she was merely irked by his actions. That gut feeling that told her not to worry five years ago continued to do so now. She knew, well was fairly sure, that he would not harm her.

However he was harming her in the eyes of her oh so understanding superiors, every night at least one person who was present at her scolding would accompany her on her patrol and the Arrows would keep an eye on her at home through surveillance cameras around her house. If they were both too busy then Zatanna and members of the Team would come over.

While Lenore enjoyed the time spent with her peers and with the Flash she couldn't help but be snippy with them due to the circumstances. It's a shame since they could have had a lot of fun if it were all voluntary. She had always been close to Zatanna, Artemis obviously knew where she was coming from, and Lenore enjoyed her intelligent conversations with Kladur and Robin. The young witch even began to think of Barry as an uncle and Wally as an annoying cousin. She could have really enjoyed their company but the mistrust mixed with her natural dislike of peppy girls *cough*cough*M'gann*cough* and her temper sparking Connor's made for a rather unpleasant Lenore. After awhile the Team stopped insisting the presence of the two aliens for the sake of peace. It's not that she had anything against aliens like Connor accused, their personalities just didn't mesh.

Today they were having a tournament of sorts. A Super Mario Smash Brawl tournament. Kaldur and Zatanna were quickly defeated by Artemis and Lenore respectively and now Wally and Robin were taking their turn. Sometimes watching a game be played was more entertaining than playing especially with these two boys who always somewhere ended up with at least in a headlock. It would start with friendly pushing that would escalate to a full on wrestling match. The others always watched and made bets, it was times like these when Lenore would forget her situation, the real reason her friends came over.

Lenore was watching them when Artemis scooted closer to talk to her. "They are so immature."

"But it's entertaining you must admit; besides you are dating one of them," Lenore said.

Artemis looked a little embarrassed like she always did whenever her relationship with the speedster was brought up, "Wally has his moments. They are few and far between but he has them."

"He must otherwise you wouldn't have stayed with him, it's been four years hasn't it?"

"Something like that," she leaned in closer to the witch, "So anymore sightings?"

Artemis was one of the two people Lenore spoke to openly about Klarion, the other was her mother. Considering who her father and sister are it did not surprise Lenore that the blonde would be completely on her side. "He left me another note. Asked how long I was going to allow them to control me. Oh and Teekl said hi."

The blonde laughed at the last bit, she knew of Lenore's relationship with the cat creature. "Oh I bet she just _loves_ the fact Klarion talking to you again."

Lenore let out a giggle of her own. "I wonder what she's plotting this time."

"She doesn't have a reason to plot the League will keep him far from you. As much as I hate how they are treating you it is probably safest. I know how he treated you before but anyone who kidnaps a girl instead of asking them out is not stable. Otherwise I wouldn't be completely against you two doing what my sister and Roy are doing."

Lenore thought about the unlikely couple, very few knew who Lian's mother was. The parents could never truly be together and the little girl would never get to bond with her mother. While Lenore wasn't planning on having children for a long time the thought of having a similar relationship with Klar was still depressing. "I wouldn't want a relationship like that sneaking around all the time having to lie to everyone. Besides someone would find out and my situation would be even worse than it is now." After a quiet moment she continued, "You know I said something similar to him before you rescued me, about how he should have just asked me out. He brought it up when we were talking. He asked me out."

Artemis' eyes went wide. "He asked you out? You didn't tell me!" she whisper yelled. "What did you say?"

"I said no obviously, well actually I told him it was against the rules. Then Bats came."

"So he probably thinks he has a chance?"

Lenore thought for a second, "I don't know probably now that I think about it."

The archer shook her head, "Ya know your story sounds like a bad romance novel."

"Heaven forbid."

"So how did Bats deal with the rest of the note?"

"About as well as you'd guess," the witch mumbled. "He and the others are absolutely convinced that Klarion is trying to recruit me if he hasn't already. Barry pointed out that even if he was that didn't mean I needed to be punished. Then Zatara defended himself saying they weren't really punishing me while Diana reminded him of my 'seeking Klarion out once before.' Everything is such a mess. You right it almost sounds like Romeo and Juliet except not as cheesy and fake. And I'm not running off to get married or kill myself."

The two heard a crash and turned to find that Wally had pushed Robin into a wall and won the game.

"Booyah!" the red head exclaimed. "Alright girls, who's next?" Artemis rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics as Lenore went to retrieve the controller from Robin.

XXXXXXX

Lenore had gotten a call from Barry a few days after the video game tournament (which Artemis won to Wally's despair). She flew over to the Hall of Justice where he waited to greet him like before the scolding.

"So what's going on?" Both were dressed, ready to fight but they both knew that this wasn't going to be a mission assignment even if they both wished it was. Lenore knew she was in trouble and Barry knew what exactly was going to happen. As much as he fought against the decision it could not be undone.

"We found another note near your last assignment. Zatara grabbed it before you could see it and the contents are… their not happy about it. Lenore I'm so sorry, before we go in there know that I trust you and think this is wrong." Lenore couldn't speak, this was bad. Really bad. "Lenore tell me something, what was your relationship with him?"

Lenore blurted out the truth without thinking, "We were friends, he treated me well when I was in his care and he never made a move to hurt me. I wish we could still be friends but you know that's not possible. You know he asked me out once?" She stopped when she realized just what she said but when she looked at Barry she was surprised to not see any anger.

"I'm not angry," the man said with a small smile. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, just look at Roy and Jade. And Batman really shouldn't be talking after his stint with Catwoman. I know you wouldn't betray your friends but it may be best not to tell them this. If they ask just stick to what you wold us about it in the beginning okay?"

Lenore nodded her head, "Thanks Barry, I don't know what I'd do without you right now." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a small hug.

"Come on let's get this over with."

XXXXXXX

Lenore left the Hall of Justice reciting the note in her head one more time.

_Lenore,_

_I've been watching you fight obviously and have noticed that while skilled in what you _do_ know you actually know very little in the way of magic. Zatara is a horrible teacher I presume. Perhaps I should make my offer to tutor you serious. And as I've said before, the League's idea that you're working with me isn't a bad one. At least _I_ would give you some freedom._

_Oh and I would still like to take you on that date._

_Klarion_

Lenore shook her head as she flew away from the Hall for the last time. She knew for a fact that Klarion knew the League read his notes and wrote that to piss them off. Even if he really meant it, and he probably did, he wanted to get them mad. Whether or not he was trying to get her kicked out she wasn't sure but if he was it worked.

She was no longer a part of the League.

This note talked about conversations they had about her leaving or betraying the League. Even though they were briefly mentioned and were never serious (except the date) the League didn't care. She was too dangerous and untrustworthy. She would still be under surveillance but could not fight or be allowed to know any of the League's doings. Surveillance would dwindle over time, they were going to completely cut her off eventually.

Lenore flew home, trying to keep calm and mumbling under her breath, "Klarion you _idiot_."

**AN: Yeah Klarion's a creeper but that's not at all uncommon in the fictional world. Don't believe me? Read a few romance books or watch movies you'll see what I mean. Plus with a socially awkward criminal who constantly does what he wants it's not too weird to see Klar doing that.**

**Review por favor. Oh and random question: how do I get it to say "Klarion the Witch boy/OC" under the summary instead of just Klarion?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you know I LOVE Batman and have nothing against Wonder Woman or any other heroes but I needed them to do that for the second half of the story which I am now transitioning to with this shorter chapter**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Two weeks later Lenore was still in disbelief. She never thought they would go this far. She thought Batman and the rest of the League had more sense than this, wasn't he supposed to be the World's Greatest Detective? Couldn't he see she was innocent? He trusted Artemis for goodness sake! The daughter of Sportsmaster, sister of Cheshire, and an all around great hero. Maybe he just wanted Lenore to admit something was up, one of those _tell the truth and you won't be in trouble_ things. Ha! What a load of bull.

Lenore didn't know who she was angrier with: her _friend_ Klarion for getting her in trouble, Batman for acting rash for once in his life at the most inopportune time, or with her _mentor_ Zatara for just sitting there and letting it happen.

Needless to say she was in a bad mood constantly. Everyone in her normal life had noticed how the overstressed teen had been even more on edge for months now. But for the last two weeks she withdrew herself from that life and while she was less stressed she was more distraught. Her college friends tried to talk to her but she pushed them away and was soon left alone.

As each day passed she felt even more alone. Lenore watched as the hated surveillance withdrew and now was limited to the less than twenty four hour monitoring of the Arrows. Only two weeks, seems the League wanted to cut her off quickly.

Artemis and the Flashes had visited a couple times. Kaldur and Robin wanted to visit but couldn't, she had no idea how Zatanna felt about all of this.

Klarion, despite what Lenore thought, did not actually try to get her fired, though it was a favorable side affect. No, he just wanted to annoy the League as payback for their interference. True it was a petty kind of revenge, not nearly as big as one would expect but he was okay with that. He didn't feel the need for some big plot if at the end he wasn't going to get anything worth it.

Yes the fact that she was kicked out was indeed a pleasant surprise even if he knew she'd be pissed the next time he saw her. Now as he watched the witch boy noticed various times during the day when she was free of any watchful eyes (except his own, of course). About two weeks after the event Klarion decided to visit Lenore much to Teekl's displeasure.

"_I don't see why you need to talk to her," _his feline familiar would say, _"She's useless for any plans since she was never too high in their ranks. Besides she'll be pissed, do you really think it's a good idea to agitate a pissed off female?"_

"_I deal with you on a regular basis, don't I?" _Klarion retorted.

Teekl rolled her eyes, _"Yes yes, very clever. Now are you going to explain why you need to see her?"_

"_I do not need to explain this to you."_

"_I won't stop bothering you until I do."_

Klarion grunted in irritation, _"To spend time with her, you know that I like her already."_

The cat creature shook her head, _"Normal people need the company of another being. You are a Lord of Choas, a great being. Why do you feel the need to do this?"_

"_I never said it was a need, I just want to. Can't a Lord of Choas want something?"_

"_Yes,"_ Teekl conceded after a moment.

"_And don't they always get what they want?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well then, I want to see Lenore and so I will," _the Witch Boy declared triumphantly.

XXXXXXX

Klarion snuck up to the Raven residence in the evening, the parents and little had left for the night and Lenore was left alone studying. Summer was nearing and school was coming to a close with as many exams as possible. The temperature was rising even in the evening so Klar decided to go sans jacket on his little visit. Teekl followed beside him as he portaled his way into the living room behind Lenore.

He was surprised at her lack of reaction until he noticed that she had her ear buds in and her ipod on very loud as she immersed herself in the massive text books that laid in front of her. She was wearing a gray college t-shirt, a pair of black shorts, and her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

Klarion tiptoed closer to her before waiting a second to see if she had noticed him yet. When she didn't show any signs of acknowledgement he leaned in closely to her ear.

"Hi."

Apparently his voice had been just loud enough for her to hear and she curiously turned her head to see what the noise was. Upon realizing that someone was indeed behind her she jumped off the couch with a squeal.

Klarion laughed heartily as the ex-hero caught her breath and began to glare at him. About a minute of glaring at the laughing boy—no man—passed before she started to let him have it.

"What the hell were you thinking coming here? Much less scaring me? What makes you think I would want to see you now?" she yelled.

Klarion reigned in his mirth before replying. "Quit your screeching, I thought you would notice me and when you didn't I decided to have a little fun. And to answer your other questions, I came because I wanted to. Whether or not you _wanted_ me here was irrelevant to my decision."

"How is that irrelevant?" she continued to 'screech' as he choose to call it. "It is my house, you need my permission!"

He scoffed, "I believe it is technically your father's house and as you already know getting permission to do something doesn't really apply to me."

"Yes it does, you just ignore it."

"Exactly, you should be used to and accept that by now."

Lenore narrowed her emerald eyes, "I shouldn't have to get _used_ to anything and you shouldn't be here. Do you realize what you did?"

"What?" he asked innocently and her eyes became slits of green. "Oh is that what all this yelling is about?" he said nonchalantly and she nodded. "Now Lenore, take a step back and look at everything. I did you a favor. Now you don't have to deal with Bats and all his crap, or any of the other morons. And that's exactly what they are if they let you go."

"Only because you provoked them! What made you think I wanted out? What right did you have to make that decision for me?" she argued at a softer volume while gesturing wildly with her arms.

"I honestly had no idea that my note would create such a reaction. If I did I would have done it sooner. Now don't give me that look, I was not attempting to get you fired. I just wanted to annoy them for pestering us, it's ridiculous they would not let us talk," Klarion defended. The two were standing on opposite sides of the couch while Teekl lounged on the chair, watching the argument as one would watch a tennis match.

"They had every reason to not allow that. Yes it was an overreaction but they're right about how enemies shouldn't spend time together on a regular basis." Lenore took a deep breath before continuing, "Look I don't want to deal with this right now just leave," Lenore demanded pointing to the door.

"I didn't do anything," Klarion whined.

"Yes you did now man up and take some responsibility. Do you want to know why people treated you as a child? It had nothing to do with your physical appearance; it was because of your childish attitude that has yet to mature along with the rest of your body. Only a child purposely annoys people and then _whines_ about the consequences. I'm pissed at you right now so go home and deal with it." She turned her back to him and sat down to continue her work completely ignoring the now insulted witch.

Said witch allowed his fists to catch on fire earning a mumbled comment from Lenore. Something about his immaturity and he growled. "Fine but I will come back later." After not receiving a reaction Klarion created a portal and he left with his familiar.

XXXXXXX

When the Raven family returned home, Margaret sensed that her daughter was upset, more so than usual. After putting little Allen to bed and telling Ed that she would come to bed later she sat down next to Lenore who was still studying. At least she was pretending to, she was really just thinking over what had happened.

"Okay honey, tell me all about it."

"It's nothing new Mom."

"Now don't give me that," the elder woman said sternly, "Something else has happened and you _will_ tell me."

Lenore was too tired to fight her, "Klarion came over, scared me, then insisted that it wasn't his fault, I called him immature, and he left angry."

"A lover's spat, eh?"

Lenore turned red and sputtered, "A-a what? Mom where did you get that idea?"

Her mother gave her a look saying 'are you really asking me this?' "It's obvious otherwise you would have kicked his butt as opposed to just yelling when you saw him. The state of my living room suggests that there was no fighting so I am assuming you're not as mad at him as you think you are. If it were anyone else you would be furious and my house would be a war zone."

"You know what they say when you assume…"

"Now that's my line," she looked her daughter straight in the eyes now, "You _like_ him and we already know he likes you."

"Why would I like him? I don't, at all," Lenore insisted.

"Then why do you care that he is upset with you?"

"He is a villain, Mom that should concern you."

"You didn't care about his villain status before. Admit it, you like him."

"He's annoying, immature, evil…" Lenore went through a list of the witch boy flaws before her mother interrupted her.

"Me thinks someone doth protest too much," Margaret said with a smile, "Everything will work out for the best, now go to sleep and don't yell at him the next time you see him. At least not in my house, don't want to take a chance with your tempers."

**AN: Sorry about hiatus, please comment and provide constructive criticism in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story will be finished, I swear it. Once again I am sorry, but Harry Potter and Alice in Wonderland have consumed my fanfiction world. That and I'm in one of those spells where I just want to read as opposed to write, if you are an author I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. And thanks to IkeTheDog and XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx. **

**Ps I will once again take some creative liberties trying to combine Klarion's various origins, this boy has too many different versions of himself.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Lenore sat in her room staring into her vanity's mirror. Her fingers twirled absentmindedly around a lock of raven black hair. Ever since 'leaving' the league she found herself with a lot of free time. Where many college students would take advantage of this and become social butterflies, Lenore could not. She simply wasn't one for wild parties or killing time in some coffee shop.

Once upon a time she hung out with her friends constantly but that was before she had been dragged into a world of super villains and crime fighters. Lenore had simply matured beyond her age and it was a maturity that was unique, that few could understand. She doubted any of her classmates would experience what she had, seen what she had seen no matter how many years they lived. Those who would eventually join the military or police force might one day relate, but she'd still be set apart in those conversations. Not to mention she wouldn't even be able to talk to anyone about it, her identity as Zatara's apprentice—still no superhero alias—must always remain a secret.

In short, she was lonely. And bored, very bored.

That's another thing she missed, adrenaline. You just can't get that kind of rush while watching movies and playing video games as she often did. And it's not like she had the funds to go skydiving or rock-climbing every weekend.

So that's how she spent her time lately; movies, video games, study, and practice magic of course. That was it and it became very monotonous. She had already perfected every spell she knew and was in need of some new ones but without any sort of mentor she had no idea what was possible or how to even begin. She tried to teach herself a few things that she had seen before, like Klarion's drying spell, but again she needed someone to guide her.

Lenore sighed and left her chair to lie down on her bed. Klarion had been very present in her mind lately. She could contribute it to the fact that he had caused this mess or that he offered to teach her magic but she knew it had more to do with what her mother said. When she first met Klarion she thought he was cute and interesting. After leaving Klarion's 'care' when she was fifteen she realized she did have a little crush on the witch boy but never took it seriously. He was a villain, child like, and much older than herself. Not to mention he was in Belle Reve and she was never supposed to see him again. When she saw him again a few months ago for the first time in years she had to admit that he was handsome and maybe she flirted, just a little. But it was playful, like with your guy friends that you really had no interest in. Now though, when faced with that crap he was putting her through she realized that had he been anyone else he would have a black eye by now at the very least. So maybe her mom was right, maybe she did like him and more than just a crush. But now what to do about it.

Lenore wasn't the best at relationships of that nature, example her last boyfriend. He wasn't the only guy she had dated but she still didn't see herself as very knowledgeable in that field. If she were to go to any of her 'normal' friends they sounded like some bad romance movie; _'You're in love! Just tell him and everything will fall into place.'_ Lenore scoffed at the idea, she wasn't in love she just liked the guy. Plus she didn't think they would have the same reaction if she told them what he was really like. They'd probably send her to a psyche ward.

Well whatever she decided on doing she would first have to find him since he had yet to fulfill his promise of returning from a few days ago.

XXXXXXXXXX

Klarion stayed in the castle as he fumed for a few days while Teekl watched the temper tantrum with a nonchalance that only came with experience. He paced in his bedroom with his hands balled up into fists, gritting his teeth.

"How dare she call me a child! She dared to speak to me in such a manner and then ignore me! Does she not know who I am?" Klarion griped.

"_Well you don't really do much to remind her of your title, do you? You've never done anything to put her in her place," _Teekl pointed out.

"Shut up, you stupid cat."

"_You're the one that asked."_

"It was a rhetorical question, Teekl."

"_Ooo, big word."_ Teekl jumped away hissing as Klarion threw a small fire ball her way.

"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm right now," the witch boy grunted.

'_Obviously,'_ Teekl thought but only to herself, she was not fond of the idea of more fireballs being thrown at her. _"So are you going back anytime soon? I'm sure she's calmed down enough, she does have a history of forgiving you quickly,"_ the feline familiar asked referring to how the girl in question quickly got over the news of Klarion's sadistic murder of his parents.

"I'll go when I want to go. I don't care if she's forgiven me or not," he said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest. Klarion looked in the mirror and adjusted his jacket and fixed up his hair. Teekl rolled her eyes as she remembered that day five years ago, the first time Klarion ever cared about his appearance. When the Lord of Chaos was satisfied with his reflection he turned back to the lounging cat with his head held high in superiority, "Now I want to go." Cats usually aren't capable of snickering but Teekl was and she did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Klarion stepped out of the portal he found Lenore lying out in her sunny backyard with her eyes closed. She was in a two piece swimsuit with a red halter top and black board shorts that caused Klarion to look longer than was appropriate. Teekl came out of the portal to see him still staring and nudged him hard enough to distract him. When Klarion realized what he was doing he blushed, something he only ever seemed to do when Lenore was around. He looked around the backyard trying to find something else to look at and finally landing on a nearby bottle of sunscreen.

"Cooking yourself, Lenore?"

The young woman smirked her eyes still closed, "Took you a while to figure that out, didn't it Klar?"

Klarion once again colored with embarrassment when he realized she knew he was staring. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath.

Lenore chuckled, "What? Did you think I wouldn't notice some guy and his familiar popping out of a portal just a few feet away from me? You underestimate me Klar, I'm hurt."

"You've never managed to detect my presence before," he pointed out, trying to change the subject.

Lenore frowned, "Flukes, every time. Don't get used to it." Klarion was happy that she seemed distracted now until she sat up, finally looked at him and asked, "So are you here for a reason or are you just here to stare at me in my bathing suit?"

'_Damn.'_ Klarion turned away from her when he answered. "Believe it or not I have better things to do then stare at you."

Lenore smiled, "Really? I'm surprised you spent that much time looking at me then if you had more important things to do."

"I w-was not looking that long," he sputtered. Teekl rolled her eyes and decided to follow Lenore's lead and lay out in the sun.

"So you admit that you were looking?"

Klarion growled a little, "What happened, did you take a happy pill? You were all pissy the last time I saw you."

Lenore looked offended, "Do you want me to be upset? Come on Klar, I simply decided that being angry doesn't solve anything." Lenore leaned back onto her elbows and looked contemplative for a moment. "Do you think if I had never become a hero we would have seen each other again? And if we did do you think we'd act like we did before the League rescued me? We fought back then too but not at all like we do now."

"I probably would have found you faster," Klarion answered, a little surprised at her questions. "And how should I know how we'd act? To be honest you seemed to be in a better mood when you were kidnapped. I wonder… maybe I should kidnap you again, see if there's a correlation."

"No, no, no. Not necessary," Lenore answered quickly. "Besides I thought you said you'd try asking me out instead of kidnapping me."

He smiled as he went to go sit next to her, "So you want me to ask you out?"

"I didn't say that now did I?"

Klarion chuckled, "Now where have I heard _that_ before?"

Lenore tilted her head to the side trying to remember, "I think it was when you assumed I was some possession of yours."

Quirking an eyebrow he asked, "When did I say that?"

"Don't you remember? You asked if I belonged to you."

He furrowed his brow, "Those weren't the words I used."

"Close enough."

"I asked if you were mine as in my girlfriend."

"Well it was not the best way to word that phrase. This isn't the 1600s."

"True, this plane has advanced past that era."

Emerald eyes looked at him curiously, "What do you mean by _this_ plane?"

"Have you ever heard of Roanoke? The colony that disappeared?"

"Yes?" she answered though it sounded like a question. Why was he talking about early American history?

"Well it didn't disappear per say, we just moved to a different physical plane. And we stayed stuck in our time period I guess."

"'We' as in you were born here and then left?"

"No I was born in Limbo Town shortly after the Roanoke colonists arrived in Witch-World."

"Witch-world?"

Klarion sighed, "I hope you are not expecting a history lesson."

"I'm just curious, as a witch I think I should know about a place called Witch-World. You know I still don't know much about magic, for example why is your magic red and mine yellow?"

"Dark magic is red, if you use it enough all your magic turns red," he answered impatiently. "You know what I think I'll kill a few birds with one stone," he said standing. "Come on, let's get going." He reached a hand out to her that she looked at warily.

"Um may I ask where we are going?"

"To Witch-World, Limbo Town specifically. I told you I'd take you there one day, remember? Well might as well do it now and I can teach you a thing or two while we are there." His tone implying that it was an obvious answer.

Lenore would have argued about not wanting to do any interdimensional travel at the moment but she knew from experience that it would be a futile effort. "Can I at least get packed and changed? Surely you don't expect me to travel in my bathing suit do you?"

Klarion looked at her appreciatively thinking, _'Too bad.'_ "Fine, go ahead I'll wait in the living room." Lenore nodded and dashed into the house and up the stairs all the time thinking she was crazy.

'_Okay so you are going to another dimension with the creepy villain kidnapper you like, nothing wrong with that. Girls go on trips with guys they like all the time. Oh I'm not kidding anyone, Lenore Marie Raven you are insane.'_

Lenore quickly changed into jeans and a white blouse and packed her clothes, including her bathing suit cause you never know. Thankfully Zatana had taught her a helpful packing/unpacking spell since no one wanted to deal with that chore. Of course it had to be modified a little due to magical differences but it worked well enough. Then she scribbled a note telling her parents the gist of what was going on and that she was going to learn to be a better witch. Once she put the piece of paper in her parents' room she went back to hers to get her bags.

Coming down the stairs she saw Klarion shake his head in disbelief. "I've heard it was physically impossible for females to pack light but I didn't believe it."

"This is light," she defended, not thinking two, albeit large, suit cases and a shoulder bag was at all ridiculous when she didn't know how long she'd be gone. "And even if it wasn't, you never asked me to."

"Fine," Klarion huffed. "Come here and give me a suit case and grab my arm. Damn this is heavy. Come on Teekl we are leaving." As soon as Teekl landed on to Klarion's shoulder the more experienced witch concentrated on the portal that would take them away from this physical plane. Lenore took deep breathes to calm herself as they finally took a step into the black hole.

**AN: Again sorry for the waits and prepare for a little bit of fluff and more bad attempts at writing these two being flirty**


	8. Chapter 8

**From here on out there will be a good amount of fluff just so you know**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any DC characters, why I have to tell you this is a mystery. Seems pretty obvious if you ask me**

Lenore watched as Klarion created the portal. She would never admit it but traveling via portal scared her just a little. She had only used it once when Klarion first took her to his castle. There were times that the thought of teaching herself how to do it were very appealing but in the end se chickened out and relied on flying. Flying was simple and logical, for her at least, the portals were unknown both in their execution and in their methods.

Trying to steady her nerves, she told herself she would be fine, this portal was being conjured by Klarion Bleak. No matter how immature he acted there was no denying that he was powerful and talented. But the thought that this was supposed to take them to another dimension made this particular portal much more daunting. In her mind she imagined it like a math problem worked on by engineers. Nice and logical but the more complicated the more chance for error and traveling across physical planes sounded a lot more complicated than crossing an ocean.

And what about after the trip is over and they make it there in one piece, what kind of world would she find herself in? What did witches act like in their own world? How badly would she stick out as an outsider? How long would she be there? And what about Klarion? Memories of her time with him as an adolescent came back and with them the memory of how he sadistically murdered his parents. She knew he would not harm her but would the other citizens try to? Would they assume she was in league with him or a new victim? So many questions, so many possibilities it was making her head hurt.

Klarion conjured the portal with great care, traveling through physical planes was a little more tricky but not difficult really. As long as you were paying attention to what you're doing nothing would go wrong. As he finished he felt Lenore's grip on his arm tighten, alerting him to her stress. It occurred to him that she would not have been able to do this without proper instruction; this would be the first time she would willingly go throw a portal. No matter as he would soon teach her all she needed to know, well what he wanted her to know at least.

He took his first step towards the black hole and she clung onto him even more. Klarion smiled as he remembered her reaction to her first portal, she had clung to him then too. He liked the feeling, partly because it showed she trusted him to some degree. Of course most of it had to do with his feelings for her. _'Maybe I won't teach her portals,'_ he thought mischievously.

Lenore took a deep breath as they walked through the black hole. It wasn't the instant travel she had experienced before, this time took maybe a second but that was long enough to feel the cold emptiness of the portal. The cause of the shiver that ran down her spine was fear just as much as it was from the chill.

When the second and the two witches stepped out of the portal the first things that Lenore registered were the sounds. Grass crunch beneath their feet, Klarion's soft breathing to her side, what sounded like a horse and buggy on a gravel road behind her, Teekl letting out a content meow…

Next was sight, which was very shocking. The air had an eerie blue tinge to it causing a monochromatic color scheme of blues, grays, blacks, and whites to dominate everything within her sight. The grass was blue green, the large house in front of her was a gray colonial mansion with black trim, but the most shocking sight of all that took a hold of her complete attention was Klarion.

He looked the same he always did but his pale skin had turned blue and his eyes were surrounded by dark black circles. She let out a gasp and Klarion turned to her.

"Old fashioned I know but the geezers around here refuse to change _anything_," he whined in explanation. Teekl, who seemed to keep her original colors, meowed in agreement.

"Oh no it's perfectly quaint and well it's just y-your skin and eyes…" she trailed off.

Klarion raised a brow before he realized what she was talking about. "Oh I guess I forgot to mention that. Earth's atmosphere is a little different; the light plays with my skin oddly there." Lenore nodded and accepted his explanation.

"I guess that makes sense, wait… what do I look like? Am I blue too?" she asked, a little anxious.

"Why is there something wrong with blue?" Klarion asked, he sounded just a little offended.

"No Klar, there's nothing wrong with blue," she assured him, "I was just wondering."

Klarion conjured up a small mirror and gave it to her. She took it in both her hands—causing her to let go of Klarion to his disappointment—and she once again gasped. Her lightly tanned skin had turned as pale as Klarion's on Earth and she also had circles around her eyes, but while he looked like he had earned his coloring from a fight she looked like she had pulled a couple all-nighters in a row. She almost looked sickly except her green eyes shone brightly despite their dark shade.

After taking a few moments to take in her new appearance Klarion interrupted. "Are we going to stand in the front yard all day or are we going to go inside? I'd like to drop off this junk in your room."

Lenore gave him an unpleasant look then with a saccharine voice full of sarcasm said, "I'm sorry, my lord. Please lead the way."

He smirked and held out his arm for her to once again take. "You may want to watch that cheek of yours in the village. If anyone heard you speaking to me like that they would have a heart attack, they're still scared after the incident."

Lenore knew he was referring to his parents' murder, "Of course, someone would have to be insane to not fear you after that."

"You don't fear me," he pointed out.

"Well Klar, I've never claimed to be sane have I?" she asked playfully. Klarion laughed a little and lead her into the mansion. It was surrounded by a large yard and lots of trees, in between which she catch a glimpse of the neighbors' houses on either side each a god distance away.

"Welcome to Bleak Manor, boring as Hell but at least those goody-goody two-shoes can't bother us here."

Lenore looked around in awe much like she did with the castle. This house and furniture was taken straight out of the text books. They were standing in a small foyer with three doors; the left lead to a fancy looking dining room, to the right was a living room of sorts to entertain guests with a tea table and pianoforte—neither of which appear to have been used for at least a century—and in front was a small hallway with the kitchen on the left side and a staircase on the right. Teekl jumped off of Klarion's shoulders and ran into the kitchen and Klarion led her to the stairs. As she climbed up she say a door standing ajar that led to a library. It could not compare with the mass of the castle library but its shelves overflowed with almost as many books. The second floor had three bedrooms—the largest had a red color scheme, and the others were blue and white—a bathroom and another living room, though this one was more casual and private for the family.

Klarion gave her the room closest to his red room. After plopping the suitcase in his hand onto the bed he proceeded to sit down next to it causing the colonial wooden bed frame to shake. Lenore placed her bags on the bed as well and opened them waiting for Klarion to move from his spot. Of course he didn't make a move to help her. "You know Klar, it's polite to at least offer to help your guest unpack their bags," she said with her hands on her hips. True she was just going to use an unpacking spell but it was the thought that counts.

"Yeah I don't really do polite." Lenore furrowed her brow and cast the spell sending all of her clothing and personal items to their proper places. "See you didn't need my help," he said as he laid back on the bed.

"I was giving you the chance to be a gentleman," the green eyed girl explained as she sat next to him.

"Ew, no thanks. Tried it once, absolutely no fun." He crossed his arms behind his head and looked at his guest. "So why all the junk?"

"It's not junk, it's my stuff. Basically I have no idea how long I'll be here or even what to wear here."

"I told you nothing changes here, if you want to blend in Limbo Town you'll have to wear pilgrim things in public at least."

Lenore looked horrified, "I am not wearing anything older than my parents."

"Then don't, besides seeing you in modern clothes would shock them, which will actually be entertaining until one of the geezers decides to give us a lecture."

"You're a Lord of Chaos, can't you scare them off?"

He shrugged, "Easily."

Lenore laid back as well, "Is all of Witch World like this or just Limbo Town?"

"Just Limbo, the rest is pretty modern. I don't go there much though; if I'm not in Limbo then I'm on Earth."

Lenore thought about this for a moment. "So how long will we be here?" His only response was a shrug. Lenore knew this would be her answer for the moment and looked up at the ceiling daydreaming of what was to come.

Klarion was daydreaming as well but had chosen to fix his gaze on Lenore. She was the only girl that ever entered his mind and he was okay with that. He didn't know how long he had been staring at her when she turned her head to look at him. The two just looked at each other for a second before Klarion propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over her. His lips were mere centimeters from hers, their eyes were closed, and they were lost in the moment until a loud meow was heard from the still open doorway.

"_Klarion we are all out of food!" _

'_Stupid cat!'_

**AN: poor Klar, if you want him to get his first kiss soon (really dude after 300 years?) please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx, WitchBitterRose, ZapZapYotsuba, and Polychromatism.**

**In response to Poly's review I honestly know nothing about Klarion other then what I've seen in YJ and read on his wiki pages so I'm sorry I messed up that part. I think however that despite their view on raising the dead that murder still isn't considered acceptable and they may be a little creeped out by how he killed his parents but I will try to correct this problem, I'd hate to be anything but canon or as canon as possible. Also I don't know how the undead appear in Limbo Town so I am guessing.**

**Disclaimer: I've told ya'll eighteen times already, I don't feel the need to repeat myself again and this would have been up sooner but the site was acting funny.**

The blue tinged air was cool and the breeze gently blew, weaving in between the colonial buildings that made up Limbo Town. They all had a similar style as Bleak Manor and its neighbors but not as sophisticated. No these were definitely the homes and businesses of this world's middle-class equivalent. The breeze played with Lenore's hair that was half in a ponytail, half not. She wore a white t-shirt and black hoodie with dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Klarion wore just another suit looking impeccably sharp, Lenore began to wonder if his wardrobe varied much more than that.

The two witches and feline familiar walked along the cobblestone streets of Limbo Town leisurely as they made their way to the market. Well one witch and the feline did, the other was pouting as if he had been interrupted while playing his favorite game. Klarion was occasionally throwing telepathic insults at Teekl for preventing his first kiss.

"_You know Klar,"_ Teekl thought back using Lenore's nickname for the witch boy, _"it is a bit pathetic that you are over three hundred years old and have never been kissed."_

"_I bet it's all your fault, just like right now,"_ Klarion fumed.

Teekl snickered, _"Nope. Maybe this time but before that you didn't even try, I was honestly beginning to wonder…"_

"_Don't you _dare_ finish that thought."_

Teekl obeyed and continued to lead Lenore to their destination. While Klarion could easily transport food to the house Teekl insisted on showing Lenore the town. The Witch Boy knew his familiar would not leave them alone if he did not comply so he did. He knew she was just doing this because she did not like Lenore even if she had come to accept Klarion's feelings for her. So while she would never repeat her mistake from five years ago that didn't mean she would not make it difficult for him. When Klarion reluctantly suggested going into to town to Lenore he had hoped she wouldn't be interested. Unfortunately Lenore wanted to know more about witches and thought going into town was a great idea.

Klarion had to admit it was fun to see Lenore in awe of Limbo Town. She said it was like it had jumped straight out of the history books.

"So," Lenore's voice full of curiosity attained Klarion's full attention, "If you guys can get whatever you want, whenever you want why have a market?"

"Well not every witch is skilled enough to live solely on magic and those that do get bored," Klarion explained. "Witches will create things like markets for the same reason mortals create bowling allies and movie theaters, it is a social hub. Most people don't even buy food here, they just gossip or place bets. And of course it is easier to pay directly, everyone here feels bound by the honor system." The horned man let a look of disbelief cross his face, who would pay for what they could get for free?

While Klarion was talking the eerily blue tinged air became filled with noise. It started as a hum of activity and became separate, identifiable sounds as they got closer. Lenore heard children laughing and squealing, adults talking and bartering for lower prices, and the racket of livestock. About a block away the trio could see the villagers, all dressed in pilgrim era clothes, in the market. The laughing children were enjoying their time out from under their mothers' watchful eyes by running around and practicing spells. A small commotion was caused by pigs and chicken that had escaped a certain vendor. The animals were quickly caught though by some rather strange looking people. They looked like zombies. They looked almost normal but their faces just gave off this creepy vibe that made the word 'zombie' pop up in Lenore's head even though she knew that could not be true.

She took a closer look at the people and noticed that they, like she suspected, did not resemble what she thought of as normal people. Their skin tones ranged from pale white to gray to various shades of blue and their eyes all had dark circles also ranging in different shades. The majority did have black or very dark blue or brown hair but there were a few exceptions. For example: one little girl and her mother stuck out the most with whiter than white skin, barely there gray circles, and pale yellow almost white curls. And unlike the rest they did not wear colonial clothes; their fashion was distinctly from the Tudor era.

"Probably from Sinner's Cliff," Klarion said noticing the current objects of her gaze. "It's a village not too far from here, one of the few non-modern ones. They lived on Earth as well and can easily be mistaken for your lot."

"Perhaps, they would be considered albinos," Lenore replied. "Even then they seem too pale, ghostlike almost."

At this point many people were looking at Klarion and his new friend with curiosity. Klarion took Lenore's hand and put it in the crook of his elbow. Seeing this, the women began to gossip feverishly, pointing out everything from her strange attire to her relationship with Klarion, while the men called out greetings.

"I thought they were scared of you?"

Klarion chuckled, "Not really unless I lose control of my temper. Death does not mean much here so my murders, though gruesome, aren't as condemning as in your society. However, I am a Lord of Chaos and therefore naturally more powerful then they and admittedly more sadistic. They know the rules: don't piss me off and I don't feed them to Teekl." This last part earned a snicker from both Klarion and Teekl.

"How is death viewed differently?" Lenore was always curios about various cultures so her interest was piqued. Klarion had taken them over to the butchers to buy some steaks as he began to explain.

"Necromancy, it was forbidden on Earth a long time ago but is perfectly legal here. Many people resurrect family members to become servants, I choose not to do that simply because I'm never here and corpses, quite frankly, smell." Lenore stared at him slack jawed in astonishment over his nonchalance on the subject of necromancy. She was still in shock when he finished paying for the various cuts of meat. "Something wrong, Lenore?"

"Necromancy? You raise the dead? I knew you were supposed to be evil but the whole town?"

Klarion raised a brow, "Evil? How is bringing someone back to life evil?"

"It's unnatural and slavery. Wait a second… those men, the ones that caught the animals they were…"

Klarion nodded his head, "I thought it was obvious, they are so easy to spot. Better get used to it because they are common around here, see there is another behind the fruit stand." Sure enough right where Klarion was pointing was a woman; she looked to be in her sixties, selling fruit to some children. Her skin was wrinkled yet pulled taunt on her boney face, her mouth hung slightly open, and her eyes were completely and utterly lifeless. Lenore didn't realize Klarion was pulling her closer to the stand with the corpse attendant until it was too late.

"Ummm, Klar, can we go to another stall?" she asked. Flashes of zombie movies she had seen were flashing through her head.

"You're not scared are you?" Klarion asked, highly amused as this girl amost never admitted fear of anything.

"Am I supposed to be ashamed that I am?" Klarion laughed and now stood right next to the stall waving some man over.

"Calm down they can't hurt you."

"Are you sure?" she squeaked holding onto his arm just a little tighter. The woman—though Lenore had trouble thinking of her that way now—just stood there as Klarion waited for his friend to come over. Her eyes looked as if they were caked in some sort of white murky film. Her face held no emotions and the body smelled faintly of rotting flesh. Teekl seemed just as content with this as Klarion, in fact she had jumped up close to the woman and was poking and meowing eliciting small reactions from the body. Other than pushing Teekl away from her the zombie was only stood there. "Like I said, she won't hurt you. If you tried to steal she'd stop you but that's it."

But Lenore did not seem to hear his words and continued to clutch Klarion's arm as the man approached. He was slightly taller than Klarion with blue skin that was just a shade light than his. Dark wavy hair appeared to have a navy blue sheen to it and dark brown eyes.

"Hello KLarion, long time no see, who's your friend?" the man's voice was deep and booming reminding her of a few football players she knew. Come to think of it he was built like a football player too.

"Zacharias, this is Lenore, a witch I found in the other dimension that I've been training. Lenore this is Zacharias Jones, an old friend of mine." Zacharias winked at Lenore and began to tease Klarion about her. The later quickly turned the conversation onto the subject he had called the former over for. Lenore had no idea what they were talking about as the corpse woman had walked around the stall to pick up some fruit that had fallen due to Teekl's activity. This movement brought her even closer to Lenore with only a foot of space between them now. The men either did not notice or did not care when she began to maneuver herself behind Klarion to use his body as some sort of shield. However when she tried to catch Zacharias' eye to get some attention drawn to her predicament she saw a look of pure amusement on his face. She also saw the muscle in Klarion's cheek begin to twitch as a smirk appeared on his face. Lenore, just a little peeved that she was the source of their amusement, hit Klarion in the shoulder.

He turned to her, mischief glinting in his eyes and chuckles struggling to escape him, "Something the matter?"

Lenore pointed to the corpse, "We are moving now." The two men cackled but complied as Teekl stayed behind. After Klarion and Zacharias stopped talking they finished up the shopping and Klarion stopped to talk to a few more people, always within visual range of a corpse slave. As Klarion predicted a group of older women did come to lecture Lenore on how to dress as a proper lady. Klarion was content to watch the lecture that had Lenore seething at a few implied insults before leaving.

"Why just the women?" she asked as they walked out of the portal and up to Bleak Manor, "How about you, I didn't see anyone else in suits."

"Don't worry, they've tried. They know by now that it is futile." After magicing the food into its proper places Lenore smacked Klarion upside the head. "What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for you jerk, torturing me with those zombies!"

Klarion rolled his eyes, "That's what this is about? None of them hurt you did they? You were perfectly safe."

"You knew I was uncomfortable and laughed!"

"Well duh, it's funny to see you squirm." Lenore then launched into a mini rant about how he was an insensitive ass. He could guess he would hear something like this every time he had a little fun with her and already grew quite tired of it, so he decided to shut her up.

Much to Lenore's surprise, her rant was cut short when Klarion pulled her against him and kissed her.

**AN: You know it wasn't until halfway through this I realized exactly what I was doing—I wrote Klarion grocery shopping. Oh well we got to see a little bit of Limbo Town and some fluff and a first kiss, bout time Klar**


	10. Chapter 10

**This would have been done two days ago but I've been tired lately and keep falling asleep, sorry**

**Thanks RomanceRazorBlade and Polychromatism for the reviews and by the way Poly I love the long reviews, they're detailed and let me know I am doing a good job.**

**Disclaimer: wait a sec… I said I wasn't gonna do this anymore because I obviously don't work for DC**

Lenore quickly wrapped her arms around Klarion's neck and kissed him back. Klarion was, of course, ecstatic and tightened his hold on her. Both witches were once again lost in the moment, completely forgetting about Teekl who decided she would rather be in another room.

Klarion was a bit stiff, Lenore would later compare it to kissing a statue, but after she pulled away for some air his second kiss was much more relaxed.

The second time they broke apart Lenore leaned her head against his chest and they just stood there. "Well, I now have a very pleasant way to make you be quiet," his voice sounding very pleased with his self. Lenore slapped him on the shoulder. It was a playful slap accompanied with a small giggle. Sure that sentence could have offended her but she really didn't feel like being angry with him and she just knew that if she looked up she would see a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Of course you would say something like that," Lenore said. "I bet Teekl will be pissed, she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Klarion countered, "she just isn't fond of the situation. Where is she anyway?" Klarion looked around for his familiar to find that she was no longer in the room.

"You know she probably left when you kissed me," Lenore said with a smile. Klarion smiled back and ended up taking her up to the private living room upstairs where they watched movies just like they did on her first night in the castle. Of course this time Klarion took advantage of any chance he had to kiss her. He may have technically been ageless and at least twenty-four physically but he was acting like any hormonal teenage boy would with his first girlfriend.

XXXXXXX

After waking up late the next morning on the couch Klarion started teaching Lenore some cooking spells. The two very quickly realized that unlike most female witches cooking spells were not one of Lenore's natural talents.

"O gosh, I'm just as bad at magically cooking as I am at normal cooking."

Klarion held up a piece of very burnt hash browns and sniggered, "Yeah you're pretty bad. I'm sure you just need some practice."

"I don't know Klar, Mom said the same thing when I was ten. As I have mentioned I am still really bad." Lenore started cleaning the burned food of the plate as she reminisced about her many blunders in the kitchen with her mother. The memories made her smile and laugh then her face fell a little.

Klarion saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Is there any way I can talk to my family from here?" Lenore was sure the answer would be 'no' but she had to ask anyway.

"Yes of course."

Lenore jerked her head up in surprise, "R-really? I can talk to them from a different dimension?"

Klarion leaned against the counter and shook his head disappointed, "Really Lenore you are far too closed minded for a witch. Of course we have inter-dimension communication." Klarion took Lenore's hand and lead her out of the kitchen into a small room she had yet to notice. Inside was what looked like a laptop. "Most inter-dimension phones look extremely different, I modified mine based on Earth's technology. Better suited for when I was working with The Light or any other villains. It's already… what's the word? Cali-calibrated, yeah, it is calibrated for Earth's dimensional plane; now just concentrate on your parents. I will go make breakfast."

Lenore watched as he left the room before turning to the communicator. Standing by the desk holding the laptop device, she stared at the screen and just started thinking of her parents, imagining their faces popping up in front of her.

It took some effort but soon enough the screen began to get blurry then cleared so that it showed her family eating in their kitchen. Her mother was trying to get Allen to eat all of his oatmeal while her dad sat at the other end holding his morning newspaper rather tightly, fuming about something.

'_Of course he is, he went into his room last night—I think, time is different here—and found out his daughter ran away with her former kidnapper. Shit, I really should have planned that better, okay I should have planned period.'_

Lenore wondered how she would get their attention when Allen looked away from his bowl and saw her. "Sissy! Look Mom and Dad! It's Sissy! See she's not gone." Her parents jumped up from their seats and her mom ran over looking as if she was going to hug her only to embrace the air. The older woman looked thoroughly confused while the younger tried to imagine what her family was seeing.

"Um Mom I don't know exactly what you are seeing right now but I'm using magic to talk to you right now I'm in Limbo Town."

"Where the Hell is that?" Lenore's gaze left her mom's to see that her dad was absolutely livid.

"Ed," her mom began to reprimand him, "Allen is in the room."

"I don't care. Lenore Marie Raven, I don't know what he is doing to you but you are coming home now. The only reason I haven't called the League yet is because your mother has decided to share a few things with me."

"I'm sorry Lenore but I had to tell him, you know what the League would think if they ever found out. I wish you could have given us a better good bye than a note, we were so worried. Why did you have to leave so quickly? Why didn't you call sooner?" Her voice was filled with worry but not the kind of worry of a parent whose child ran away from home just normal maternal worry. She trusted Lenore and unlike last time she knew her daughter was safe. Or as safe as a former hero could ever be.

"Margaret is that what you are worried about! Our daughter ran off with that _freak_! Lenore, tell me right now what he is doing to you. Has he hurt you? Touched you? You look so pale and your eyes! I swear when I get my hands on him-"

"Dad!" At this point Lenore was feeling really stupid about her decision, sure her mom was fine if worried but her dad was furious. "Klarion has not done anything wrong. Yes my decision was a bit impulsive but he has been very well behaved. He has not done anything you would disapprove of." Okay that was a lie but telling him about the kiss would have just made things worse. "Before we go on I need to know how long I've been gone, Klar says time runs differently here it has only been a day for me."

"It has been a week, honey." At this point two faces were taking up her screen as little Allen tried to squeeze his way closer to his sister.

"Look guys I know you are upset—Dad will you hear me out please—but as I said in my letter I need to learn. Magic and fighting are the only future I can have, we've known since the beginning that college just wasn't for me. And where would I have gone after that? I can take care of myself and I'll visit whenever I can."

"Where exactly are you?" her dad asked through gritted teeth.

"Limbo Town in Witch World, it's a… a different dimension where witches live."

"You're in a different dimension?" both parents asked loudly.

"Yes guys, don't worry I'm perfectly safe. As for my skin and eyes it's the environment here, colors look different heck Klar's natural skin color is blue apparently."

"Where are you staying? Do they have hotels there?"

"I'm not sure," Lenore said thoughtfully, "I'm staying at Bleak Manor, Klarion's house."

Ed's palms surely had little crescent cuts now from his nails. "So you've shacked up with him? Do I get to meet the boy?"

"Don't say it like that," Lenore pleaded just when her mom reminded him that she was too responsible to do something wrong.

"Sir I will not harm your daughter." Lenore spun at the sound of his voice and found Klarion leaning against the wall.

"Klar how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Klarion stepped away from the wall and stood next to Lenore. Based on her family's faces he had become as visible as she in the far off kitchen. "Mr. and Mrs. Raven," he greeted in a saccharine voice, "how nice to finally meet you." Ed was staring at Klarion loathingly. Margaret picked up her son and gave the witch boy a smile and a hello, for her daughter's sake of course sice she was still unsure about everything. Klarion looked at Allen who was visibly pondering the blue skin and devil horns. "And must be little Allen."

"Stop trying to make a good impression, boy, it is not going to work." Lenore was wishing she hadn't made the call; her father was livid and would surely set off Klar's temper. "I know what you've done, I had the League tell me the last time you took her. You're a psychotic freak and a dirty old pervert! I bet you haven't told Lenore about your age or crimes have you?"

"I have told her all that and some more that I'm sure the League did not tell you," Klarion said with narrow eyes, his voice strained as he didn't want to ruin any progress he had made with Lenore. He wanted to throw a tantrum like usually but he had matured just a touch when dealing with Lenore or anything related to her. "She knows of some of the 'psychotic' crimes I've committed and knows that I am _ageless_. Your daughter is perfectly capable of making decisions on her own and will return when she wishes. Now breakfast is getting cold. It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Raven and Allen. Mr. Raven not so much, good bye." He waited a second for Lenore to say a hasty good bye before he shut it off.

"You know Klar, I may have wanted to say something more." Klarion gave something like a warning grunt that basically said 'I'm in a foul mood, watch it.' Lenore heeded the warning for once and tried another avenue for conversation, "So one day for every week?"

"No it changes, you never know when you'll show up on Earth. At one moment it will be one day to a week, the next it is three months. Now let's get to the kitchen before Teekl eats all our food."

**AN: just so ya'll know the end is coming soon, I'm having trouble figuring **_**exactly**_** how I want to end it before posting the epilogue but soon this story will have a completed status**

**Anyway as always please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh I can't believe this story is coming to an end, by March it will be complete(unless something happens) All things must come to an end at some point. Oh and message/leave a review saying Lorelei, Ruby, or Rose. You'll see why later.**

**EDIT: So as I attempted to write the last couple chapters I realized I wasn't happy with how it was ending so it may take longer to update because now I have writers block, sorry**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

"Come on Lenore! Open up!" Artemis and Wally had been knocking on Lenore's front door long enough to start annoying the neighbors.

"You don't think she made plans without telling us did you? She's the one who suggested going to the amusement park today," the red-headed speedster asked impatiently. Despite the fact that the League was cutting Lenore off the younger members still hung out with her occasionally. The only senior member of the League that was aware of this was The Flash and he didn't see a problem as long as they didn't spill any secrets.

Artemis sighed, "I don't know but I'm getting annoyed. I'm calling Zatanna, maybe she picked her up." The blonde archer whipped out her cell and dialed the number, after a few rings the magician picked up. "Hey Zatanna, is Lenore with you?"

"No, I'm with Robin and Kaldur I thought you guys were supposed to get Lenore."

"Yeah well she's not here," Artemis snorted impatiently.

Miles away in Robin's car Zatanna cocked her head to the side thinking, "That's weird, she didn't pick up the phone the other day either, I thought maybe she left it in the other room."

"Lenore always has her phone with her. This is getting weird… hey, wait I think I see her dad coming up the road. I'll call you back." Quickly hanging up the two young heroes went down to the sidewalk to wait for Mr. Raven to pull up. He pulled into the driveway and, to their surprise, shot a nasty look at his visitors. Mr. Raven could be quite strict with his daughter but was generally a pretty friendly guy; this glare was full of venom that the receivers could only guess was due to his daughter's current situation with the League. What they didn't know was their appearance meant that his daughter's current whereabouts were at the forefront of his mind. While he immediately wanted to phone the League for a rescue mission, he did not want his daughter to be in even more trouble with Earth's superheroes.

"May I ask what you are doing on my property?" the older man asked in a clipped tone.

"We're here to pick up your daughter, sir," the blonde answered snippily.

Wally stepped up, not wanting his girlfriend to start a fight, "We were wondering if she made other plans and forgot to tell us." Ed mumbled something under his breath along the lines of 'yeah, I'll say.' Trying to stay polite Wally continued, "Do you know when she'll come home?"

"No idea."

"When did she leave?"

"A couple weeks ago." He didn't want to tell them about Lenore and Klarion but he refused to outright lie to them, his family was in enough trouble.

Artemis was getting frustrated and a frustrated Artemis is never pleasant. "Does she even live here anymore! Do you even care?"

"Of course I care, she's my daughter! She's twenty years old, if she wants to stay with a friend she can." Just then Wally's communicator began to ring.

"Oh not now…" the red-head mumbled to himself. "What's happening?"

"Wall, it's Robin, I need you to listen. Klarion went off the grid a little over two weeks ago, remember?"

"Yeah Rob I remember, wait you don't think Lenore…"

"The attendance records at her college say she hasn't shown up since the day before Klarion disappeared. None of her friends know where she is," Robin said gravely. Wally was silent with disbelief for a moment. They had all agreed that Lenore was not guilty, that she was not at all involved with her former captor. Had their trust been misplaced?

"Kidnapping?" the speedster said hopefully, hoping they were not betrayed.

"Lenore wouldn't have let herself be caught and even if she had a lapse of inattentiveness she can put up one hell of a fight. She may not have won but someone would have heard," Robin's tone began to resemble Batman's, "What has her father said?"

"Her father hasn't seen her in a couple weeks, doesn't know when she'll come back, and he is pissed off about something. I'm going to call you back." Wally put his communicator away and turned to Mr. Raven. The young adult was gone from his stance and expression and replaced with a mature, authoritative superhero. "Sir, where is your daughter?"

XXXXXXX

Reluctantly, Ed agreed to come to the Hall of Justice after Batman and other senior members of the League found out. Apparently Batman had hacked into Lenore's college records so he could get an alert if she ever disappeared. It did not take very long for him to notice the matched dates of disappearance and he reacted quickly. Soon he was at the Raven house with the Green Arrow and Zatara persuading the father that it was in his daughter's best interest to talk.

He was taken to a meeting room inside the Hall where Ed was hit with a sense of déjà vu. These were the same three heroes that came to the police station five years ago when Lenore was kidnapped. But now they were not going to simply ask questions about his daughter, they would interrogate him and probably speak as though his daughter was a criminal.

"Mr. Raven when did your daughter disappear?" Zatara asked in his thickly accented voice.

"Two weeks ago."

"And why did you not contact the authorities?"

"She left a note, said she was safe. I trust her," everything he said was true but his voice was strained at the end.

Batman stepped up closer to the brunette man, "Mr. Raven you need to realize that with your daughter's situation being what it is you do not have the option to not report something like this."

"Well how do you expect me to report it to you?" Ed asked angrily, "You've cut her off; we do not have a way to contact you."

"No need to be angry," Green Arrow said in a soothing voice. "Now where is she exactly? Have you had contact with her?"

"Yes, she called just the other day. She wanted to show us that she was safe."

Batman spoke before his companions could, "Mr. Raven you are avoiding the question. Where is Lenore?"

Ed sighed, "She said it was someplace called Limbo Town, she went there to learn how to become a better witch. She admitted that she should have planned everything better, that she did everything in a rush."

"Limbo Town is Klarion's hometown. It is in Witch World, we will need Dr. Fate's assistance to get there," Zatara began to explain.

Batman growled, "Why didn't you tell us? Why feel the need to condone your daughter's activities?"

Ed jumped from his seat, "Before you do anything I want you to listen to me. I do not approve of that Klarion boy or of my daughter's rash decision but I trust her and I know her. She is not a criminal and never will be no matter whose company she keeps. She has done nothing wrong and is not bothering you so if I hear you trying to put her into Belle Reve, I will try to find a way to fight it."

"Mr. Raven I advise you not cross us. Everything we are doing is for the good of the community."

XXXXXXX

Lenore and Klarion had finished a sparring session in the back yard and were now lounging in the sun as Lenore pestered him with questions. Klarion answered each as patiently as he could but everyone knows he has his limits. As his patience was wearing thin Lenore asked one last question, "Will my parents be able to call back?"

"No, I'm sorry. You can call back later though." Klarion suddenly hopped up and offered Lenore his hand, "Let's go inside before it gets too cold." Lenore nodded her head and the two walked inside hand in hand, completely oblivious of the events on Earth.

**AN: You didn't think the League wouldn't get involved, did you? That's hopelessly idealistic and a bit boring. And remember if you leave a review mention Lorelei, Ruby, or Rose**

**PS: Sorry this one was short, next one should be longer**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you Penny Tortoiseshell, WitchBitterRose, XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx, and Polychromatism for the reviews. And please vote for the names Lorelei, Ruby, and Rose. So far it is two votes for Rose, one for Ruby, and zero for Lorelei.**

**So I thought this would be done this past weekend but apparently not, oh well I think I've worked out the kinks that caused the delay. Oh and if you are wondering why I call him Robin even though they probably know his identity by now it's because I just really don't like the name Dick; and not just for the immature reasons. I just really don't like that name.**

**And again fight scenes are not my forte, I like to avoid them simply because I am no good at them.**

**Disclaimer: It is not mine nor is Sleeping Beauty but that is the original version, shortened of course**

"Witch World, I don't know how we will get there," Zatara thought aloud. "Only witches and their guests can enter that dimension."

"Perhaps we should wait until they return, prepare ourselves for an attack," Green Arrow suggested.

"No, it'll be too late then. Klarion has escaped before and we cannot give Lenore any more time to betray us."

The Flash, who had been waiting at the door, stepped in. "Well who says she is betraying us?" Everyone turned to glare at the speedster. "Look I happen to know Lenore a little better than you guys, probably because I'm not constantly jumping down her throat. She isn't going to tell Klarion anything, let's just leave her alone."

"She tricked us, Barry." The Dark Knight walked up to his friend, "She had us all fooled and now she needs to be punished."

"But she has done nothing wrong! Tell me Bruce, what crime has she committed?"

"She is guilty by association," Zatara answered.

Flash shook his head, "Sorry but that's not good enough for me. Klarion hasn't even done anything illegal in her presence so that doesn't even apply here."

"Barry you are too emotionally attached to this," Batman said sternly, "just stay here and we'll get this taken care of."

"Hell no, if you're going I'm going too to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"You are not the one giving orders around here."

"Well too damn bad, I'm coming."

Green Arrow stood between the two heroes and held up his hands, "Now wait a second, we can't even get there remember?"

"The only person who could take us there would be Dr. Fate but no one will wear the helmet," Zatara explained.

"I know someone who will. There's a young man living under the bridge on my way from the manor to Wayne Co., he'll be willing." Flash narrowed his eyes at the Dark Knight. "We'll need to go to the mountain to get the Helmet of Fate from Wally."

XXXXXXX

The younger heroes were spread throughout the mountain base waiting for a mission or some news about Lenore when a computerized female voice announced the arrivals of Batman, The Flash, Zatara, and Green Arrow. The echoes bounced off the stone and reached every ear whose owners responded immediately.

"Kid Flash," Batman's voice boomed.

"Yes sir."

"We need the Helmet of Fate." The young adults all looked at each other worriedly and alarmed. "We need to use it now." Kaldur, who still acted as leader since Robin spent less time with the team than any of the others, stepped forward.

"Sir that is a rather drastic action, the Helmet will not be so forgiving a third time. May I ask what situation warrants this request? Perhaps with our assistance we can avoid using the Helmet."

"We need Dr. Fate, Kaldur. He is the only one capable of helping this mission."

"This mission doesn't even need to take place, Batman," Flash declared.

Batman turned on the Scarlet Speedster and commanded, "You will stand down."

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Artemis asked impatiently.

Zatana was the one to respond, "Lenore and Klarion are in Witch World and only Dr. Fate can open the portal to that dimension. We are going to arrest them."

Wally, Artemis, Zatana, Robin, and Kaldur all simultaneously yelled, "WHAT DID SHE DO?" Connor looked uninterested and unaffected while M'gann looked a little sorry but overall these two did not have a very good relationship with the witch.

"Absolutely nothing," Flash declared as Batman said, "She has betrayed us and joined the Lord of Chaos."

"She wouldn't do that," Zatana cried, "Lenore would never betray us."

"She has lied to us," her father said as he went over to comfort her. He knew that Lenore had been one of his daughter's closest friends at one point.

"No," Artemis said firmly, causing the whole room to look at her. "I know what Lenore is doing. She confided in me because she knew that I knew what she was going through," the blonde archer confessed. "All of you know about my family and their history and you know that I fight against them every day. I do not approve of what they are doing or ever plan on rejoining them. But I still love them deep down, well my sister at least Dad can go jump off a cliff but that's not the point. The point is despite being close to someone who is a criminal doesn't make you a criminal and that's what is going on here."

"Wait," Wally interrupted, "are you saying she loves that whining little brat?"

Artemis shot him a look that said 'shut up.' "No, she's not in love but she does have feelings for him. And we all already know that he has feelings for her. She's told me stories about their week together in Ireland. Don't get me wrong he is an immature, evil little bastard but he treats her well and seems to genuinely care for her."

"As much as I admire your loyalty to your friend I'm afraid you are an exception not the rule."

"Well so is Lenore," the blonde said defiantly to the feared Dark Knight.

"She has been working with Klarion since her 'rescue.'"

"Until a few months ago she has had no contact with him for the past five years."

There was a stare down between the two bickering heroes before Wally spoke up.

"I'll give you the helmet but we are coming with you."

XXXXXXX

Klarion was sitting on the couch smiling contentedly to his self as he held Lenore in his arms. It was a blissful, quiet moment that the witch boy savored though he wished Lenore's attentions were not on the book in her hands. "I can't believe you are actually interested in that children's book."

"Children's? But it's filled with violence and gore," Lenore defended.

"Yes," Klarion replied smirking, "I believe they are called Fairy Tales on Earth."

"These are Fairy Tales? No wonder you are the way you are. Actually now that I think about it the original fairy tales were pretty gruesome."

"Gruesome?" Klarion chuckled. "Yes yes Sleeping Beauty was a terrifying story."

"That one wasn't too gruesome but it was disturbing. She had a piece of flax stuck under her nail that made her fall asleep, the prince found and fell in lust with her but she didn't awake until their third child sucked the flax out from under her nail. Apparently he was trying to breastfeed or something."

"Whoa, wait a second. She conceived and gave birth to three kids while asleep? How is that possible? And aren't these stories supposed to have some sort of 'life lesson'? What on Earth could possibly be the moral of that story?"

Lenore cocked her head to the side and thought, "You know I really can't remember." Klarion shook his head and grabbed her book, tossing it away. "Hey, I was reading that," the green eyed witch huffed.

Klarion smirked, "I know." Then he pulled her closer into his embrace, leaning his head down to place his forehead on hers. "But I'm getting a little bored."

"Oh so I'm supposed to keep you entertained?" she asked with mock annoyance.

"Yes," he stated as a matter-of-factly. He pulled her into a kiss to which she eagerly responded. The thrown book forgotten as the kiss became more passionate.

"_Klarion!"_ The witch boy heard his familiar's telepathic call and ignored it. _"Klarion!"_

"_Not now you stupid cat!" _he 'said' as he tangled his hands in her hair and her arms tightened around his neck.

"_But it is urgent!" _The couple had leaned so that Lenore was practically laying down as Klarion hovered over her. His lips trailed down to her neck where he continued to place kisses that she clearly liked.

"_What the Hell can be so important?"_ Klarion demanded mentally, not showing any signs of stopping what he was doing with Lenore.

"_The Justice League is here!" _Klarion froze and Lenore pulled away confused.

"Klar, is something wrong?" He didn't respond as he thought over all the possibilities of attack and defense. Lenore shook his shoulders slightly to get his attention. It worked, his eyes refocused and he looked down at the girl he had just been kissing.

"Ugh, why now?" he asked himself. He lifted himself off of the couch and Lenore and ran to his room to put on his tie and jacket, he didn't want them to believe they had caught him unaware, even if they did. _"Teekl how did they get here?"_

"_I don't know but Zacharias came and said they were looking for you in the village. They are headed this way."_

"Klarion!" Lenore shouted into his room. "Klarion what the Hell was that? Just leaving me there without any explanation-"

He cut her off before she could get a good rant going, "Your little hero friends are here."

Lenore's green eyes widened in surprise, "What? How… who?"

"You forgot when and where," he said snarkily.

"Well sorry if this caught me off guard," she snapped. Klarion didn't respond as he left the room and stalked out to his front yard with Lenore following. With his much longer legs he made it a quarter of the way to the front gate before Lenore made it to the front porch where she froze.

At the gate Batman, Flash, Zatara, Zatana, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Dr. Fate had forced their way in. Many of the eyes that _were_ taking in the grandeur of Bleak Manor were now glued to her and specifically her hair that was still messed up from her previous activities. The rest were on the angry Lord of Chaos who was now more than halfway down the lawn.

"What the Hell are you doing on my property?" he growled.

"You are under arrest."

"Ha! Really Batman? Did Dr. Fate neglect to tell you that you have no authority here? There's no way in Hell you can take me by force. I don't need Teekl as a link to this plane and without that weakness none of you can stop me," Klarion grinned superiorly, "Dr. Fate is the only one who can stand toe to toe with me and he wouldn't dare break the law."

"What law is he talking about, Fate?" Zatara asked the Lord of Order.

"Lords of Order and Chaos only truly exist on your physical plane, here we are merely witches that are much more powerful than the general populous. On Earth we are enemies but in Witch World it is taboo to even touch one another," Dr. Fate explained in his monotone voice.

"We will still take you in," Batman declared.

Klarion laughed, "I'd like to see you try." He shifted into a fighting stance. "I'll even let you have the first move," the witch boy taunted.

Seeing where this was going Lenore sprinted down the lawn. Batman and Zatara attacked but were quickly thrown off by Klarion's power. The rest of the heroes, excluding Fate, began to look aggressively at Klarion, feeling the need to defend their selves. Klarion raised his hand to attack the two when Lenore grabbed his arm.

"Everybody just stop!" The heroes still looked ready to fight while Batman and Zatara jumped to their feet but they did pause in surprise to see that the blast did not leave Klarion's hand.

"Lenore," Klarion said through gritted teeth, "go back inside, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't be hurt if you guys just calm down and acted rationally."

"They are trespassing on my property and attacked me, how is this not rational?"

"Klar please, for me?" she pleaded as she tried to tug his arm down. When it didn't move she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist—earning a couple glares and a few disapproving looks—and he relented to a degree. His arm came down and wrapped around her while his left arm came out ready to throw a spell if needed.

"I'm giving you all ten seconds to get off of my lawn." The heroes who had fought the witch boy before balked at his behavior.

"Lenore, you don't realize what a monster he is, please come home," Zatana pleaded.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my boyfriend Zatana." Klarion's smug pride was clear on his face as everyone gasped. Yeah they expected it but still.

Robin stepped forward, "Lenore what are you saying? How can you stand to be near him?"

"Oh, we were a lot nearer earlier," Klarion said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Lenore blushed and smacked him upside the head. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Don't play dumb," Lenore turned away from him to address the group. "Look Robin, all of you guys, I know you don't understand but I know what I'm doing and I am not betraying anyone," she shot a pointed look at the two who had attacked her boyfriend.

"We can't take that risk. You knew the consequences of your actions and now you'll have to face them."

"No Batman," Flash said, dashing in front of him. "Like I said earlier we have no reason to arrest them, even if they did there is no doubt that any jury she gets will release her. We need to leave."

Barman looked at Flash and then the young witch couple. "One toe out of line and you will be put into Belle Reve." With that Batman turned and he along with Zatara walked to stand by Dr. Fate. The rest began to follow when Flash, his nephew, and Artemis walked to Lenore.

Klarion stiffened, "Your ten seconds are long gone, I said I wanted you off of my property."

"Oh be nice Klar, you know you are starting to sound like an old man." Klarion looked a little miffed and childishly stuck his tongue out at her earning a giggle.

"Don't worry we'll leave," Kid Flash assured, "we just want to say good bye." Artemis awkwardly gave Lenore a hug around Klarion's arm and Flash got into Klar's face playing the 'over protective father/brother' figure.

"You better treat her right or I will make your life a living Hell," then he turned to Lenore, "Stay safe, sweetheart, we'll miss ya. And don't hesitate to put this boy in his place," he said jabbing his thumb in Klarion's direction.

"Of course Uncle Flash, you know me," Lenore said in a trembling voice as her eyes filled with tears.

Kid Flash was next, he offered her a goofy grin and a pat on the back. "You better come visit us."

"Whenever I can, time runs differently here."

The red head accepted this, "Okay then I'll see you later."

Artemis turned to the rest of the group, "Hey guys are you going to say anything?"

Kaldur spoke for the group, "I am sorry Lenore but we are not sure we can trust you." His words hurt Lenore and angered her friends and boyfriend.

"Don't worry I'll give them a piece of my mind," the blonde girl assured. The trio left and in moments all of the League were gone.

"Finally, I thought they would never leave."

"I have to admit I'm glad they are gone, most of them anyways."

Klarion grinned, "Now let's see what were we doing before we were so rudely interrupted?"

**Okay fun fact: that scene on the couch was originally going to be their first kiss in **_**What the Witch Boy Wants**_** but as you know it didn't pan out that way. In fact when I imagined this story it was going to be very different, very dark actually. She was going to hate him and develop feelings due to Stockholm's syndrome, she would have fought against the League to stay with Klarion and then the epilogue would have been basically the same as the one I will post (most likely tomorrow) He was going to be totally evil and she would have turned from prisoner to weak willed lover but obviously it did not turn out that way.**

**Please review, please vote, and please keep an eye out for the epilogue that I have been dying to write forever.**


	13. Epilogue

**Oh wow, well here it is. As for the vote it was a tie between Rose and Ruby so I went up to my friends at school and well it went something like this:**

**Me: Hey pick Rose or Ruby**

**Gal Friend: Why?**

**Guy Friend: for her stripper name**

**Me: no it is for a story**

**Guy: definitely a stripper name for that fancy prostitute dress (another story concerning prom dress shopping that ya'll don't care about)**

**Gal: Oh well Ruby is a pretty name**

**Guy: No go with Rose it's classier**

**So ya, that was the gist of it you'll see the winner in the story and I would like to thank all the reviewers like Blackanomaly, particularly my regulars you have followed since I first started including Polychromatism, WitchBitterRose, XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx, ZapZapYotsuba, IkeTheDog, and Epicmickeygirl. But especially Poly cause she is the most amazing reviewer ever, I love you all but she wins.**

It is pretty common for people to feel overshadowed by their older siblings. Expectations were set for them and the bar was rather high for some kids. If they ever had the same teachers their siblings had years before then they would be always known as 'Jill's sister' or 'Jake's brother.' Parents tended to have more pictures of their first child and other relatives would boast of what college the older children got into and the younger would be expected to be just as good. And even if they made those expectations it would nothing special, big brother/sister had already done it.

Allen Raven was one such younger sibling. His sister was fifteen years older and moved out of the house ten years ago leaving big shoes to fill. At school he would hear about his teachers' memories of when Lenore was kidnapped and the horror everyone felt. That day was forever sketched into the school's memory due to the prank induced early release which subsequently led to the kidnapping. Other than that Al was generally considered to be his own individual, never called 'Lenore's brother' unless the story of that day came up.

No, the biggest expectations came from a select few. Lenore had led a double life that his five year old self could not understand. She was a witch, a superhero that was kicked out of the Justice League and ran to another dimension. Yeah you could say he felt his life was rather insignificant and boring compared to hers.

The Justice League was a constant reminder as they meddled in his life. Zatara and Zatana would come and test him for any newly developed magical abilities. Wally, Artemis, Barry, and his wife had become family friends. And the League never failed to send someone over for questioning whenever Klarion the Witch Boy caused trouble, which was constantly though it was noted that the torture was kept to a minimum.

Oh that's another thing. Lenore had married Klarion Bleak Lord of Chaos and her former kidnapper. Her daughter had the potential to become another Lord—or Lady if you prefer—of Chaos and they lived in Limbo Town where they were practically immortal. Al's life was very boring compared to his sister's.

The distinct sound of guests entering the house drifted up the stairs and into the teen's ears. "Al they're here," his mother called.

"I'm coming," he answered as he left his messy bedroom, typical of a fifteen year old. His sister and niece rarely came with Klarion to Earth's dimension but did occasionally pop up. They would come more often but his brother-in-law's activities caused some tension between herself and the League. Despite never betraying them many heroes refused to tolerate her choices in life. She kept contact with the Flashes and their wives as well and had last came to visit after Barry had been killed in action for the funeral.

Coming down the stairs he saw a little girl in an old-fashioned burgundy dress holding her fox, her familiar, in the living room. His niece, Rose, appeared to be six but her true age was a mystery to Al thanks to the whole ageless thing. She looked very much like her father in facial structure and had the same pale (blue in Limbo) skin. Her black hair was in braided pigtails that defied gravity, curving up into devil horns to match her father's. Lenore claimed she did not know the cause of their horns, she only knew it was not hair gel. He briefly wondered what Rose's hair looked like while worn down before her deep green eyes—the same color shared by Lenore and their father—looked straight at him, shaded by her bluntly cut bangs reminiscent of Lenore's old hair-style.

"Hello Uncle Allen," she greeted in her slightly creepy voice. She unnerved most people, especially her Earth family who could not understand her views on death. So accepting and dark for one so young, but that was the witches' culture supposedly.

"Hey Al, I almost didn't recognize you," Lenore greeted with her warm, maternal smile. She gave him a hug which he returned as he took in her appearance. She still wore Earth clothing and looked as if she was still in her mid twenties despite being thirty years old, on earth anyway. Somehow she had begun to age slower than a normal human, Klarion said releasing and regularly using her magic was doing it and she too would be able to control her aging like her husband and daughter.

The family settled into the living room where stories were exchanged, looks of dislike were sent between Klarion and Ed (he always was overprotective), and playful banter between the younger couple amused Al and Margaret. After hearing so many stories of his crimes it was interesting to see how Klarion interacted with his wife, he let her get away with anything. It made him seem like a regular guy especially when Daddy's little girl was involved but right now she was playing some game with Teekl and Loki—the fox.

"Well I think I should get started on dinner, Ed will you come help?" Ed complied with his wife's request while the rest of the family agreed to go out into the front yard and enjoy the nice weather while it lasted.

XXXXXXX

The tree in the front yard held many childhood memories for Lenore who now sat under it watching her husband and brother play monkey in the middle with Rose in the middle unable to use her powers. It was both adorable and horrible to watch her little girl getting so frustrated as the two much taller beings kept the ball just out of her reach. Teekl and Loki were laying down next to her enjoying the shade and the sun when suddenly both familiar's jerked up at the sound of oncoming footsteps.

Lenore looked up to see two familiar, if much older, figures walking down the side walk. Not wanting a fight to happen involving her husband she hefted herself up and met the two figures in the middle. "Robin, Zatana, long time, no see. May I ask the reason for this pleasant surprise?"

"Hello Lenore," Zatana said rather tensely. "We were just walking by. You look well," she added as she and her now husband visibly took in her youth. She was a year or two older than they yet the superhero couple looked their age while she seemed to defy hers.

"I see your _husband_," the acrobatic hacker spat, "has been teaching you a few tricks."

Lenore narrowed her eyes, "Yes of course. Perhaps I will see you again someday but right now I wish to spend time with my family." The witch turned to leave when her arm was grabbed, holding her back.

"Wait Lenore," she turned to face the magician, "tell me, are you happy? Truly happy?"

Lenore smiled at her old friend, "Of course I am. I love my husband, our children, everything about our life together."

Robin raised a brow, "Children?" He looked around her and saw one child in the yard, the one child that the League knew about.

Lenore nodded her head, "Yes children. Our daughter, Rose," she turned gesturing toward the little girl and then turned back placing her hands on her womb where the smallest of bulges was visible, "and our son, Tobias."

**I can't believe this is the end. Goodbye everyone, I hope you enjoyed. Oh and for any Harry Potter fans out there 1) yes Tobias is named with Severus Tobias Snape in mind, 2) no Rose is not named after Rose Weasley as I can't stand the pairing of her parents and rarely acknowledge her existence, and 3) look at my HP stories if you are interested ;) you guys know by now I'm not ashamed to advertise**

**Just cause it is the end doesn't mean I'm not looking forward to reviews!**


End file.
